


Family Curse

by SazzyAuzzy



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Human, curse, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 45,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SazzyAuzzy/pseuds/SazzyAuzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella Swan was a girl who had the world in her grasp; a very rich, powerful and well-known family gave her everything she ever wanted. However she is kidnapped, tortured and killed by a man who hated her father. What nobody knows is that the Swan family is cursed. If killed by unnatural causes the family member will turn into a demon that walks the earth. Sucking the life from those who deserve it. Now a seductress of the night Bella hunts to find the truth and discovers a whole new world that is hidden from the human world. Bella no longer has rules or consequences holding her back. She won't be stopped until she finds what she is looking for, but not even she knows what she is looking for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bitter Sweet Start

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything to do with Twilight.
> 
> This story does contain RAPE in later chapters.

CHAPTER 1: BITTER SWEET START

All I could taste was the metallic taste of my blood in my mouth, all I could see were blurry images of my surroundings and black patches, my whole body ached in pain and my head screamed at me. My legs and arms were numb; I couldn't feel anything – except pain. Excruciating PAIN! My mind was blank; I had given up on everything. A chance of escape, a chance of a rescue, or even this mother fucker ending everything right now. He was enjoying himself too much the sick fuck. I just wanted it over, I wanted to just close my eyes and not wake up, or if they do open again I want to be curled up in my king size bed where Matilda would carry in my breakfast on a tray and hand it to me. However I knew that was going to happen.

I still didn't even know the whole reason for my capture. I had gotten bits and pieces of the time I had spent down in this cold basement. I didn't even know how long I had been here now, I had lost track of time. What I had figured out was that he had been screwed over by my father, lost everything and now he figured doing this to me was getting back at my father. My father hardly knew I existed and for the 19 years I have lived in the same fucking house and he only spoke to me when it suited him. My mother was the same; they were wrapped up in their work and their affairs. Both knowing about the others only living together because it was all about money, fame and social affairs in the 21st century. Holding me, torturing me, starving me, and whatever else he had done. My parents probably haven't even noticed that I'm missing. They probably thought I had left and gone back to New York, back to college.

I had only been on holidays for Thanksgiving and had given up a Hawaii vacation with my hot ass boyfriend and our friends to go back to my parents who acted as if I wasn't alive. Everyone thought I had the perfect life, money, looks, hot boyfriend, parents who gave me anything. What they didn't know though is that all that comes with things that are missing from a child's life. Love. It's all sucked away by greed, people are consumed by their money and power that their children don't matter anymore. However being the 'perfect' child that I was I slapped a smile on my face and acted as if I was the happiest person on the planet. I had been at it for so long that sometimes I even convinced myself that I was happy. Then I would remember how unhappy I was.

Maybe this fucker was doing a favour, making me feel something, even if it was pain it was a different kind of pain from the loneliness and quiet suffering I was used to. It was physical pain; it wasn't just in my mind. I know now that I have accepted what I knew what would happen soon. I knew I had lost a lot of blood, my wounds were infected and I could feel the life slowly leaving my body. I didn't care anymore, if I died I died. If I didn't I didn't, it was as simple as that by I still wished silently that I would die, that I wouldn't survive this. I don't know how I would survive after all this, in the end I would probably kill myself anyway.

Closing my eyes I leant my head forward, I could feel my heart slowing, maybe this was it. I felt cold, I shivered, everything was completely numb now, and I felt as if I was floating. I couldn't feel the ground, or the chair I was sitting on, I couldn't even feel the tight binds of the rope wrapped around me wrists and ankles. I took a deep breath and exhaled before everything stopped.

No more heart beat, but I could still feel a burning sensation and it was growing. Right where my heart once pumped life into my body a fire spread out and through my body. Slowly making its way up my chest to my brain and down my arms. It grew down my body to my legs. I tried to open my mouth to let out a scream but I couldn't move my mouth. I couldn't move anything, I couldn't make a sound.

I thought I was dead, I couldn't feel my heart; I couldn't feel anything but this fire. Maybe hell did exist and that was where I was sent. Maybe to burn for the sins of lying to everyone I ever knew. I didn't know but I just wanted it to stop. I was sick of pain I just wanted to be at peace.

The burning reached my toes before it all shot back up my body and back into my heart. The pain stopped and I could feel everything again, the floor, the chair, the ropes, I could hear things as well. I could hear the faint sound of birds chirping happily in the trees, meaning it was probably morning. I hear creaking and the slide of a chair. I heard a key enter a lock and click open the lock. A door swung open and then I smelt something, something that smelt amazing, my throat was burning, burning like a wild fire. I wanted whatever that was. I wanted to sink my teeth into them. I hear the feet of my captor walking down into the basement. His shoes thumped on the old wooden creaking stairs. When his shoes hit the concrete floor my eyes snapped open and everything was as clear as day.

It had improved. Better than before. I could clearly see the specks of dust that slowly flew through the air, normally invisible to the human eye. My eyes snapped up and connected with the ugly hazel blue eyes of Frank Smith. Frank was a large man, not fat but he was built. He was 6'2 and had muscles that you could see through the tight black shirt he had on. However he had a small beer gut forming. He had a shaved head but what hair you could see was grey and his beard was just scruff of the last few days. He glared at me and snapped

"What the fuck you staring at bitch?" I shrugged

"I don't know some ugly fucking excuse for a human apparently." Where the FUCK did that come from? I thought to myself, I normally did say anything. His glared deepened

"What after two months you finally decide to get snarky, I thought you would have learnt by now that you should show me some respect?" I laughed

"Please, I show respect to people who show respect to me. Beating me, starving me. I don't think that is showing respect now is it." He stared at me, not moving from his spot.

My eyes travelled from his eyes down to his chest. I could hear the strong thump in his chest that was his heart; I could hear the blood pumping through his veins. Glancing at his neck the veins seemed to be jumping out and teasing me. I just wanted to jump up and rip his throat open and get at the blood. I felt something push against my gum inside my mouth. I moved my tongue to feel what it was; it was my teeth, but sharp, pointy and longer than my normal teeth. My two canine teeth had grown long enough that they sat lower that my bottom row.

I stopped my rushing thoughts for a moment and thought harder. No heartbeat. Lust for blood. Fangs. How the fuck had I become a vampire? Is it even possible? No way that there were really vampires in the world. I looked down at my hands that were tied to the arm of the chair and wondered, did I have inhuman strength? I looked at Frank for a fraction of a second before looking down at my arms. With a pull of my arm the rope snapped it half. Snapped like a twig, breaking apart. Frank's jaw dropped opened and I smiled. I gripped the rope around my other arm and ripped it off and then ripped my legs out of the rope below.

I stood up from the chair and for the first life in my life I felt physically powerful, I left like I could do anything. Frank first reaction was the run at me. Before he could take two steps I had slammed him up against a wall leave a crack into the concrete wall. I laughed at how amazed I was. Nothing could be better. I was finally in control for once.

"Now Frank I have one thing to do before I leave." He stared at with fear in his eyes

"What you freak?" I frowned

"That's not very nice, but I guess it can't be helped knowing how much of a dickhead you are. Oh well…" I shrugged my shoulders and glared at him "…goodbye Frank." I leaned forward a slammed my new fangs into his throat. I felt the skin rip apart as my teeth dove through his flesh to get to the fresh blood that was just below. The blood pooled into my throat and I swallowed mouthful after mouthful of this assholes blood. I felt his heart stop and I dropped his body to the ground.  
His eyes were opened wide filled with fear and his was as pale as a ghost. Whipping my mouth with my hand I walked up the stairs. I had never seen the outside of the basement and I wondered where he was keeping me. I walked through the door and it was a quiet house. I locked the basement door with the lock of the outside of the handle and walked down the hall way to what looked like the front of the house. I stopped in-between two open doorways, on my right was a large living area and on my left was a large dining area. Just beside me in the hall was a staircase leading up to the second floor.

Walking upstairs I was met with a smaller hallway that had three doors. I walked to the first door and opened it, inside was a simple bathroom, shower, toilet and a basin. I closed the door and walked up to the second door, it was a bedroom, empty of anything personal, just a double bed, side tables, a dresser and a desk in the corner. I closed that door and walked to the last door. It was another bedroom except this one was filled with pictures, the bed was unmade, there were clothes thrown all over the floor. I walked over to the closet and opened the doors, to my surprise there was a bunch of female clothing. Looking down at my dirty blood covered clothes I decided that against it, who knows who was wearing these clothes. Maybe Frank was a transo, which would have been funny seeing a man like that dressed as a woman.

Deciding I wanted to just go home and then figure everything out I walked downstairs and out the front door. I was in the middle of a fucking suburb. Are you fucking kidding me? I decided maybe I shouldn't walk home and I walked back into the house. Found a pair of car keys which I guessed was for the truck parked out front I quickly ran and jumped into the beast of a car before making my way home.

These were the things that I knew at the moment. I had been captured for two months and kept in a basement in the middle of a fucking suburb. I died and became a vampire. I had killed Frank and I also realised I didn't have a fucking clue where I was. My life at the moment was totally fucked up.


	2. Fuck All This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything to do with Twilight.
> 
> This story does contain RAPE in later chapters.

CHAPTER 2: FUCK ALL THIS

I was a 10 bloody minute drive from my house. What the fuck?! My house was in the large estate just behind dead Frank's house. I didn't drive up to my house I pulled over and left the car there, it was a heap no one in this area would ever think of taking it. I walked into the small wooden area that surrounds the fucking mansion I lived in and walked around the back. No one was out the back and I thought. How the hell was I meant to get over the wall? I walked towards it and decided to climb over it. I grabbed the top of the wall and without any work I pushed myself over. I flew over and landed softly on the ground. I smiled and giggled quietly. Oh I could get use to this.

Running up to the backdoor I looked inside and I could see no one. I pulled at the door and it slid open. I smiled and walked inside. I listened carefully but heard no one so I quickly and quietly ran up to my room. My room was perfectly clean and the same way I left it. What I didn't understand was where everyone was, the house was normally filled with staff, maids and butlers, the cook, gardener and the pool boy. No one was here and I couldn't even hear my parents.  
I decided I would figure it out later; I walked over to my bathroom to clean myself up. I threw the clothes I had on in the bin and jumped in the shower. Scrubbing off Frank's blood, the dirt and the grime I was covered in. I looked down at my body and saw that I had no scars from the wounds Frank inflicted, I didn't have the small scar across my right thigh from my bike accident when I was ten, my body seemed perfect.

Once I was clean I climbed out of the shower and wrapped one of the towels around me. I stepped up to the mirror and looked at myself. I was shocked, my skin had turned an unnatural white colour and my normal chocolate brown eyes had changed to bright blood red, they shone brightly in the mirror. Had I really become a vampire? I had no idea what was happening to me but I guess discovering what it is would be a whole new experience for me.  
I dressed in a pair of skinny black jeans, a long sleeved cropped shirt which was a deep blue; I grabbed a pair of black lace up platform heeled ankle boots, my favourite black leather jacket and grabbed my white silk scarf. It was cold outside but somehow I didn't feel it, however I wasn't going to walk around in shorts and a shirt when everyone else would be rugged up.

After I dressed I straighten my hair and skipped the makeup, I didn't need it. I found my car keys and some spare cash I had hidden. I packed a bag of clothes before going to leave. As I walked out my room I heard voices. One was my mother's. I followed her voice and found her in her office. I stood outside and listened

"What do you mean Frank is dead?"

"I got here to check up on him and her and she was gone and Frank is dead on the floor with his throat ripped open, looks like he was mauled by an animal." My mother was on the phone, I could hear the static. This super hearing was sweet

"Is there any sign of her at all?"

"No but Frank's truck is gone, what do you want me to do?" My mother huffed

"Get rid of Frank's body and clean the basement so there is nothing to find, then I want you to hunt that little bitch down, and then kill her. I'm sick of having some other bitch's daughter as my own, now with my little one I don't need Charlie's stupid bastard. Only call me when you have her." She slammed the phone down and huffed.

What the hell did she mean Charlie's bastard? Not her daughter? What the fuck was going on? I wanted to know but I wasn't going to talk to my mother…no she's not my mother, Renee. I wasn't going to ask Renee. Checking the time it was 11 o'clock, my father would be in his office. I walked away from Renee's office and headed towards the garage.  
I climbed into my Aston Martin DB9 and left. I wasn't going to stay in the same house as someone who wants me dead. Speeding out the driveway I looked back to see the front door swing open and there stood Renee. She stood there wide eyed as I speed off down the road.

I headed straight to my Father, I wanted answers and I wanted them now. I sped into the city, probably breaking a lot of speed limits but for some reason I needed the speed, I just wanted to go faster and driving felt so much easier. My reflexes were a lot faster as well. When I had time I wanted to see what else I could do but now wasn't the time. I needed to know the truth, first about Renee and then why she was trying to kill me.

Getting into the city I slowed down trying to lessen the attention I would receive from onlookers, an Aston Martin attracted enough attention as it was I didn't need anymore. I made my way through the city in no time; I was pulling up to my father's office building in no time. I parked across the road before running across the street. As I got into the elevator I realised I was running in heels, before all this crap happened running in heels would have killed me, my new abilities were surprising me every day.

Getting up to the 27th floor I walked towards his office. Natalie was an older woman in her late 50's, she was divorced and had three children, and she was a lovely woman and had worked for my father since before I was born. She smiled at me

"Bella! How lovely to see you, your father is free if you want to talk to him." I smiled at her

"Good to see you too Natalie." She looked at my eyes and asked

"Sweetheart your eyes are very red, are you ok?" I gulped

"Just eye infection thing, but I'm fine." She nodded and I walked into my father's office. My father, Charlie sat behind his big desk leaning his head in his hand staring down at some documents; he was chewing on his pen.

"You know dad if you chew on that pen any harder it's going to break." His head snapped up and he dropped his pen

"Oh Bella thank god, I was getting worried when you didn't call, you always call on Sundays." I frowned; he jumped up and walked over to me quickly hugging me tightly. "Oh Bells your freezing, why don't you have more on?" He pulled back and looked into my eyes. He took my face in his hands and he asked "What's wrong with your eyes?" I shrugged

"I hoped you could tell me, but first I want you to answer a question?" He nodded

"Of course, what is it?"

"Is Renee my biological mother?" His face dropped and he opened and closed his mouth several times before asking

"Why?"

"Because I heard her on the phone referring me to as your bastard daughter and I quote she said "I'm sick of having some other bitch's daughter as my own" but that's after I overheard that she wanted me dead." He walked and sat down on his couch, he put his head in his hands before saying

"I thought she was kidding." I crossed my arms and asked confused

"What do you mean?" He looked up at me

"She has said stupid things for the last couple of months, things like if you weren't around how quiet it would be during summer or if you disappeared we could have another kid and be a real family, she also joked about hiring someone who hated me to kidnap and torture you, at least she hasn't followed through yet. Maybe you heard her wrong, are you sure she said that?" I nodded my head

"Yeah I'm sure because the last thing about hiring someone to kidnap and torture me happened dad, for the last two months I've been locked up some dickheads basement while he beat me to death and I think he did, I think he beat me to death but for some reason I'm not dead, my heart doesn't beat…" my words slowed as I told him "…I am super strength, super hearing and fast reflexes, who knows what else I can do, dad have you ever heard of this happening before." I looked up at him. He was staring at me strangle

"Two months…you were beaten…by whom?" I shrugged

"Some ugly fucker called Frank." He nodded

"So it wasn't Renee, that's good, she would hurt you Bells she raised you as her own, she didn't want to but she did, she loves you." He took hold of my hands "come home and we can sort all of this out, be a family." I ripped my hands out of his grasp

"I'm not going home to the same house as someone who tried to kill me." He grabbed my arm tightly but it felt nothing

"You…will…come home…whether you like it…or not." I glared at him before shoving him off me. I pushed him so hard and he flew over the back of his couch he stood in front of and whacked his head on his coffee table. The next thing I smelt was blood, his blood. My father's blood. I wanted it. Every part of my body was craving it, telling me he was nothing but my next meal. I walked over and crouched over him, wrapping my hand around his neck I pulled him off the floor, holding him up so that his neck was perfectly in reach of my fangs which had extended out.

My father gasped for air and said "Bella! Bella! Please stop! Whatever the fuck you are stop!" That snapped me out of my trances! I dropped him and asked

"You don't know what I am?" He shook his head

"No!" I glared at him

"Well just tell me one thing, what is my real mother's name?" He gulped

"She was Esme Platt last time I knew, I haven't seen her since you were born."

"Where did she live?"

"Washington! She lived in Seattle." I didn't say anything else I just and left the office. Once I was in the elevator I slipped on my sunglasses and then got in my car taking off as fast as possible. Not thinking about anything else, I wanted to find out answers starting with my life. I wanted to know what I was, why my mother didn't want me. And what life had in store for me in the future now?

So straight away I started the 16 hours and a half drive up to Seattle, Washington. I hoped maybe my real mother had some answers. I was so confused. I thought to become a vampire a vampire had to bite you, or they had to feed you there blood and then kill you, I know that was all stories and TV Show crap but I didn't even really know about vampires. I had never been interested in the living dead horror stories, or the immortal beauties that roam the earth in secret.  
But I didn't want to know that now; I wanted to know my mother. Maybe she knew about vampires, I highly doubt it but I always had a thing for wishful thinking.

I drove for hours, not really noticing as time passed. When I looked at the clock on my dashboard it said it was 3 in the morning, I had been driving for 13 hours and I wasn't tied, I was so close to Seattle no point in stopping. I also realised I wasn't hungry or thirsty and I didn't need to go to the bathroom. I looked at my speed monitor and realised I was going 150 in a 100 zone. Shit I didn't even noticed. I slowed down to a hundred and continued on my way.

Even though speeding would get me there sooner I didn't want cops slowly me down, I just wanted to find my mother.


	3. Mother Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 3.  
> Enjoy!  
> There will be rape in later chapters.

CHAPTER 3: MOTHER DEAREST

Arriving in the city of Seattle was annoying. I had gotten there for the morning traffic. Everyone was trying to get into Seattle to get to work and I had been stuff in the traffic of a fucking accident for the past hour. I had just wanted to get out of my car, throw the wreckage of the road; just so all these fuckers would get out of my way. I was getting impatient and very annoyed. I also realised that I could smell the blood from the accident, my throat was burning from the smell which I guessed was from hunger. I tried to ignore it as best I could; I needed to get away from the smell of it.

After an half an hour the traffic finally clear up and I got into Seattle, having no idea where to start looking for Esme I decided to check the phone book first. Parking my car I walked around to find one. When I finally did I jumped in and grabbed the phone book and looked up Esme Platt. Esme wasn't a very common name so I should have no problem with it right, wrong there were five Esme's in the Seattle and surrounding areas. There was no Platt's so I'm guessing she married or moved on. I wrote down the names and address on a piece of paper before leaving the booth.

As I closed the door I whacked straight into someone. He stumbled but my now perfect balance didn't budge. I grabbed his arm to stop him falling on his ass and I said

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking." The man glared at me

"Stupid teenager" I glared at him

"Excuse me?" He looked at me

"I called you a stupid teenager; all bloody kids are just a waist of space." He pushed past me and I smelt it again. Blood. He must have cut something. I decided this guy was a complete asshole no one would miss him. I followed him till he turned down an alley. Being a bigger guy he probably thought he was safe. Wrong! I grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed him against the wall. He tried to push away but I held him there with no effort.

I growled at him when he yelled "Let go of me you freak!" I shook my head

"You really shouldn't insult people you don't know, you never know who or what they are." I slammed my fangs into his throat sucking in the sweet tasting blood of this man. I hadn't realised how hungry I was, I just keep drinking and drinking and when I finished and dropped him I wanted more. I wiped my mouth on his shirt before realising I couldn't leave him here in the middle of an alleyway; people might notice a dead body on the ground. I looked to my left and saw we were near the harbour.

I found a garbage bag and filled it with rocks and then the man before tying it. Making sure no one was watching I dumped him into the ocean and watched him sink. I then realised maybe watching all those cop shows were useful.

Walking away from the harbour I got back to my car and decided to find a place that had a computer, I needed to look up these address and not having my phone I couldn't do that. Driving around I finally found an internet café. I grabbed my wallet and locked my car before walking inside, keeping my sunglasses on I paid for an hour of computer time before jumping on one, far enough away from the rest of the humans inside.

It took me 40 minutes to locate all five Esme's I had found, and then I decided that maybe I would need to buy some contacts to hide my eyes, not wanting to freak anyone out. Stopping at a chemist I brought some 2 dollar contacts that were brown, brought a few just in case. I paid for them before going in search. The closest address was Esme Harrison, living in an apartment building in the dead centre of Seattle. Took me 25 minutes to drive to the apartment, asking what floor her apartment was on I rode the elevator up in silence.

Finding apartment 32D I knocked gently. I quickly slipped in the contacts and rested my sunglasses on my head. The door opened and there stood a woman in her late 30's at least, she had long blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked tired. I smiled

"Hi I'm Bella I'm looking for Esme?" She nodded and smiled softly

"Yes that's me, what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering did you have a child 19 years ago, a girl." She shook her head

"No sorry, I have only one child and that's my little boy." I nodded

"That's alright, sorry for interrupting you day. Thank you."

"It's fine, I hope you find her." I smiled

"Have a good day."

"You too." She closed the door and I pulled out the list, crossing off Esme Harrison. The next Esme was Esme May, stupid name if you ask me but I guess you don't really pick your name. Getting down to my car I looked up the next address, 132 Diamond Blvd, Lake Wood. So I took off to Lake Wood which was 40 minutes outside of Seattle. I turned the radio up and drove with my window down, this day in Washington turned to be quiet warm out. The traffic was good leaving Seattle and I was in Lake Wood in no time. Working my way through the streets I finally found Diamond Blvd. Number 132 was a single story house that sat on the corner of Diamond Blvd and Lila Lane.

Parking out front the few people who stood outside looked at my car; I'm guessing it wasn't a normal car you would see around here in the middle class working area. I walked up to the door and knocked. The door was opened by an older man in his early 40's. He smiled

"Hi can I help you?"

"Hopefully, um I'm looking for Esme? Is she here?" He nodded

"One moment." He called out for Esme, a woman probably also in her early 40's. She smiled and asked

"How can I help you?"

"I'm Bella…" I shook her hand "…and I was wondering, did you have a little girl about 19 years ago?" She shook her head

"No I'm sorry, I can't have children." She smiled sadly at me

"Oh I'm sorry, thank you." She nodded and I left. Two down, three to go.

The next two Esme's I had no luck with either. I had just been told to fuck off by the 4th Esme, she was completely rude and her house was disgusting, she had holes in her arm, druggy I'm guessing. As soon as she opened the door I prayed she wasn't my mother and I was glad she wasn't. Looking at the last address. She lived a few minutes out of a small town called Forks, lived off the Olympic Highway down an unnamed road.

Driving an hour out of Port Angeles to get there I was getting very disappointed, if this wasn't her then I had no idea where to find her. When I found the dirt road to turned down it was hidden a lots of trees, very concealed unless you were really looking for it. Turning down the drive I drove for 5 minutes before I saw a massive house hidden behind the trees. I pulled into the clearing and parked just outside the house. It was beautiful, three stories and very open, massive windows lined the walls and very modern. A four car garage was to the right and the road continued to go around the back of the house.

Climbing out of my car I slowly made my way up to the front door. I rang the doorbell and waited. A minute later a very young handsome man, he couldn't be older than 30 opened the door. He smiled at me softly, I looked into his eyes and they were so different, a unique topaz colour that I had never seen before.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Esme? Is she here?" He nodded

"Come on in I will take you to here." Following the man he said "I'm Carlisle Cullen by the way, Esme is my wife."

"Bella." I shook his hand and followed him up a flight of stairs. Listening carefully I noticed I couldn't hear any heart beats, also his hand hadn't felt warm when I grasped it like human's did, he was the same temperature as me. I thought to myself, is it possible for me to be like me? But why did he have topaz eyes and I had red? On the second floor I followed him to a living area where a beautiful young woman sat. She had the same brown hair that I did and it sat just below her shoulders in soft waves.

"Esme dear, this young woman Bella is here to see you." She turned and stood up; her eyes were the same colour as Carlisle. Also no heart beat and I couldn't smell the blood in their veins either. She stared at me with a soft smile and asked

"How can I help you dear?" I didn't know what to say, I opened and closed my mouth and then it slipped out

"Are you vampires?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow

"Yes like you, by the way you contacts as disappearing." I shook my head

"No you can't be if you are then how am I…" Esme walked over and asked

"Dear what's wrong?" She gently held my shoulders like a mother would in comfort and I asked

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"Only a very short time, 13 years, as long as I have known Carlisle."

"So it's possible then?"

"What's possible she asked?"

"Did you have a child 19 years ago with a man named Charlie Swan?" She glared at the name

"What has that asshole done to her?" I shook my head

"So you did?" She nodded

"Is my little girl ok?" I nodded

"I'm fine now." She gasped and covered her mouth

"Your my little girl, your my baby." She wrapped her arms around me pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her as she hugged me. I did it, I finally found my mother and maybe now I could get some answers about both her and about being a vampire since she is one. My life is getting so bloody complicated.

After our long hug and her covering me with hugs and kisses and questioning me all about my life, leaving out the last two months. She was gushing all over me, overing me with the motherly loved I hadn't received since I can remember.

When she finally stopped questioning me it was my turn. We sat side by side on the couch as I asked

"Can I ask you a couple of things?" She nodded

"Of course darling, anything you want to know?" I sighed and asked

"Why didn't you take me with you?" She looked down before back up at me and taking my hands in hers

"When I became pregnant with you I was only 16, I was in love with your father, Charlie he was 22 and I know the age differences was stupid but I was young and I thought he was god. When I got pregnant and my parents found out they wanted me to get rid of you, they didn't want the Platt name ruined. When they found about Charlie and how much Charlie wanted to be a father I said I would give you to him, he could raise you and I would have nothing to do with you.

"Charlie and I planned it so that once I had you we would leave and take you with us, me being stupid believe him and agreed. So for my pregnancy I lived with his parents, Maria and George, lovely people they were so sweet but they believed strongly in sex after marriage however they were so excited about being grandparents that they didn't care.

"I thought everything was going perfectly until a few weeks before you were due I found out Charlie was engaged to be married and he had been since he was 19, an arranged marriage organised by his parents and the girls' parents. Charlie had been playing me along while having another relationship at the same time. No one told me I found out all by myself and having nowhere to go I tried to make a run for it.

"However on my way to the train station I had an accident and ended up in hospital, I almost lost you. Once the c section was completed I thought I would see you but I never did, I never even got to hold you. My parents arrived and told me that Maria and George were disappointed that I tried to steal their grandchild; according to everyone I had no rights to my own flesh and blood.

"When I was released Charlie and his fiancée had left and moved away and Maria and George were already making arrangements. I tried to find you, I did but I couldn't. Once I was 18 I left home and continued my search and when I did you were already calling someone else mummy. Charlie was well off, my parents had cut me off I had nothing so I left you be. I figured you would be brought up in a happy home.

"I tried to move on but I couldn't, I was heartbroken. I ended up attempting suicide and that's when Carlisle found me, he saved me and changed me and for the last 13 years we have been together but I want you to know I thought of you every day and I tried to send birthday and Christmas cards but I always got them sent back. Speaking of which your birthday was last week." She stood up and I looked at the Calender that sat on that wall, she was right, it was the 19th of September, I hadn't even thought to check the date, I wasn't 19 anymore I was 20. 20 years old.

She walked back into the room with a small gift and a card. She gave it to me and said

"Happy birthday Bella." I smiled and hugged her

"Thank you…mum." I heard her gasp softly and hug me tighter. I opened my card and it was beautiful. On the inside was a small note. Dear Bella, happy 20th birthday, every day I think about you, wish I could see your beautiful face and see what a beautiful woman you have turned into. If you get this card call me on this number and I will explain everything. I love you. Esme, your mother. I smiled at the note and then opened the present. Inside was a small box and inside the box was a pendent with My Baby Girl engraved on the front. I felt tears gather in my eyes but they never fell. I wrapped Esme…no my mother in a tight hug and whispered "I love you mum."

"I love you two my sweet Bella."


	4. Q and A's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4! Enjoy it

CHAPTER 4: Q AND A'S!

After her explaining her story and told me all about her and Carlisle, Carlisle had questions for me. He sat down across from us and asked me

"Bella I was wondering, who turned you into a vampire and when?" I shrugged

"Truthfully I have no idea how I became a vampire. I have been a vampire for two days now, and I don't know how. I think I died though and then woke up like this; all I remember is a burning sensation that came from my heart and covered my whole body. My heart stopped beating and I opened my eyes again and everything was so different, I could see all these different things, hear everything and I could smell blood pumping into someone's veins." He frowned

"How did you die?" I cleared my throat

"Well two months ago I was kidnapped by a man, all I knew was his name was Frank and I though he took me because he hated Charlie. He beat and tortured me for two months, only just keeping me alive and one morning I was sitting tied to a chair in his basement when it happened. After I woke up though and he came down stairs and all I wanted to do was rip his throat open and drain the life from him. After I discovered that I was strong enough to break free from my binds that's what I did, I ripped his throat open…" my voice cracked and I realised something, I was a monster, I had killed him and then that man that morning, what the hell was wrong with me. My mother wrapped an arm around me

"Bella it's ok, you're a newborn you’re driven by your hunger, it will take a while before you can control yourself and we can teach you another way, a way that you don't have to survive on humans." I looked at her

"Really?" She nodded

"Yes, we survive off the blood of animals, which is why our eyes are a different colour; you can stay with us unless you want to go home, I'm sure your father is worried." I shook my head

"I'm not going home, I almost killed Charlie and his crazy bitch of a wife who I thought was my mother was the one who had the man kidnap me and kill me, well I guess she really did kill me. I don't want to go back to them; I want to stay here with you." She smiled at me and held me close.

"Well then we will have to make you disappear, change your name, and your car will have to be gotten rid of." Carlisle said, I frowned at him

"But I love that car." He smiled

"We can get you a new one just the same; we can dump it in a river in Seattle and make it look like you died in an accident. Now excuse me I'm going to make the arrangements and Esme can get you settled. Also we will be getting you brand new accounts so all the money will be moved from your old ones into new ones which no one can access but you."

"Wont they be able to trace that?" He shook his head

"No my guy is very good." I nodded my head and he left the room. Esme smiled and asked

"So I have the perfect room for you, I always hoped you would find me so I kept one ready." I smiled and I grabbed the small bag of stuff I had in my car and we walked upstairs. On the third floor she led me down the hall telling me what was what, Carlisle and her room was on the first floor along with his study and a large theatre room and a bathroom. The second floor had the kitchen, dining room, a living area, a guest bedroom and a bathroom, and the third floor had four bedrooms all with their own bathroom. We got to a white door and she unlocked with a key she had in her pocket.

"All rooms have locks on their door for privacy." I nodded and followed her in and I gasped in shock. It was so beautiful. I covered my mouth as I stepped into the middle of this white and blue room. In the centre of the room on a small raise floor was a king size bed with white and blue bed linen, on either side of the bed were two small bedside tables and at the end a small storage unit which you could sit in. From the ceiling on the bed soft silk material fell and were tied to the four bed posts which I could close for some privacy.

To the left of my bed were two doors, the first door I opened was my bathroom, which had a very large shower, a medium size spar bath in the corner and a very large bench and sink area with a big mirror. I smiled and then opened the other door. Inside there was my closet. It was empty; I'm guessing it was my job to fill it. On the other side of the room was a plasma TV on the wall with two couches and an arm chair also with a coffee table and a very soft looking rug underneath. To the right and in the corner was a desk complete with a mac air book. I smiled at the room and said

"I love mum, I really do love it." She smiled

"I'm glad Sweetheart, I really am, now all we have to do once Carlisle has sorted everything out is go shopping for a) a new car and b) a brand new wardrobe." I laughed

"I would love that." My mum left me alone to change and shower to clean away the last two days of travel and confusion. Once I was showered I changed into a pair of shorts I had and my favourite shirt, ACDC, it was two sizes too big for me but it was so comfortable. I tied my hair up in a messy bun and skipped the shoes.

Looking around the house I found the stairs that led up the attic, I decided to explore and mum didn't say I couldn't. Walking up the stairs I found boxes all stored away neatly and a door. I tied the handle and it was open, I opened the door and it was another room, no bed, just a couch with a wall lined with CD's, records, books and so much more, a big black grand piano sat in the corner. I wondered whose room it was.

After looking through the books and CD's I smiled at this person's taste, it was fantastic. Leaving the room the way I found it I decided to go find Carlisle, I wanted to talk to him about being a vampire. I found him on the first floor in his office. He smiled when he saw me and asked

"Bella what can I do for you?" I smiled

"Um I was wondering if you could tell me about being a vampire." He nodded

"Take a seat, where do you want me to start?"

"Um what can we do? Our abilities and such." He nodded

"Well in general every vampire is super strong, the older you are the stronger you are, every vampire has super speed so you could run to Port Angeles and back in 10 minutes." I smiled

"Cool!" He chuckled

"Also our senses are enhanced, that's why you can see more details or hear people from far away and why you smell blood so strongly, you can also tell the differences between vampires and humans, humans scents are more flora and sweet while vampires tend to leave a scent of death, humans can’t smell that though, everything about us to humans makes us beautiful and alluring which is why most vampires hunt humans, they love the feeling of being more powerful than everyone else and having that power over people." I nodded in understanding "Also you pretty much indestructible, we can't be killed with wooden stakes and holy water is just water, we do have fangs that grown out when we feed also our eyes change colour, red if you hunt humans, gold for animals but if either are hungry our eyes turn black, most vampires can survive for a month feeding once sometimes twice however when you're a newborn feeding happens every couple of days till your hunger dies down. However with being indestructible do not go near fire that can kill us." I nodded

"I was wondering, is animal blood as satisfying as human blood?" He shook his head

"Well personally I wouldn't know, for the 300 years I've been a vampire I have never had a drop of human blood but according to many people animal blood taste like crap but it keeps you alive and there is a less chance of humans finding out we exist." I nodded

"Ok, I was wondering if maybe you could show me how to…um…"

"Hunt?" I nodded again

"Of course, we can go in about half an hour I'm just need to call one last man for one last thing ok." I smiled

"Thanks Carlisle." He smiled back

"No problem Bella, also one thing is that your full name?" I shook my head

"Isabella but I prefer Bella." He nodded and I left.

I found Esme sitting in the living room reading. She smiled at me and I sat down beside her.

"Carlisle and I are going hunting soon." She nodded

"I heard, I was thinking I could go for a bite if you don't mind me tagging along." I laughed; she made it sound so causal

"I would love it if you did." I paused before asking "Um mum whose room is in the attic?" She sighed

"Um it belongs to Edward, Carlisle saved him and turned him into a vampire back during the Spanish influenza in Chicago, and Carlisle thought he was doing the right thing by saving him after Edward's mother begged him to save her son. Edward stayed with Carlisle for the first 50 years and they travelled but ever since Edward comes and goes, sometimes returns with red eyes sometimes with gold he is unpredictable and on his last visit Carlisle and Edward got into a bit of an argument…."

"It was more than bit of an argument." Carlisle interrupted Esme. I turned to face him he looked sad. He joined us on the couch "Edward had been feeding on humans while staying with us, I said one simple thing by asking him not to bring girls back to the house when he was going to kill them. He snapped at me and turned around blaming me for everything, saying it was my fault that he was killing all these people. I was the one who created him and turned him into a monster, instead of saving his life I destroyed it according to him. After our fight he disappeared and it's been four months. I don't know if he will ever come back." Esme took his hand

"Carlisle he will, he loves you like a father and family always fight, no family is perfect." I frowned

"Not to be mean but he sounds like an ass." Carlisle chuckled

"He is sometimes but I guess all of us can be at one point. Anyway let’s go for a hunt, get you Bella on the right diet." I smiled and we all jumped up and left. Running for the first time was so much fun. I could do it all day.


	5. Sister and Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six  
> Enjoy

CHAPTER 5: SISTER AND BROTHER  
I have had the best two weeks of my life, I have gotten to know my mum so well, we were a lot alike and my eyes had started to get golden tints in them. I had spent most of my time with my mum but the rest of my time was spent with Carlisle researching my strange change. Also I had received a new identity; I was now Bella Cullen, adoptive younger sister of Carlisle Cullen. I was same age with the same birth date. Except I was born in New York but my birth mother had died and I had been adopted by the Cullen's when I was three months old.  
I had spent some exploring Forks in Esme's car since I hadn't gotten a new one yet, it had been sad to see my car go of a bridge, but I understood my baby had to go. There wasn't much in Forks but Port Angeles was just sad to compare to LA. Seattle had good shopping but I ordered most of my clothing and shoes online, my closet was now completely full. I also had purchased all my favourite books which I had left behind.  
I wasn't really surprised when on my third day staying with my mum and Carlisle that a news report popped up saying I was wanted for questioning about the murder of Frank Dudley, also questioning about assault on my mother. They gave a full description but I did the smart thing and dyed my hair a different colour, Carlisle had told me that it would fade a lot quicker so I would have to die it every two weeks, for the time being I had a dark rose red hair colour, I loved it.  
I had also learnt that Edward wasn't the only one who Carlisle had turned, he had turned two others, Rosalie and her mate Emmett; they had decided to get married a month ago and had been on their honeymoon in France for the last month. Whenever they decided to return I was looking forward to meeting them. Mum had called them and told them all about me so I wouldn't be a big surprise for them when they got home. According to mum they were also very excited to meet me.  
Also within the two weeks that had gone by I rarely ever called Esme, Esme, I always called her mum and she just had a big grin on her face every time I said it. I had been treated with such kindness and love in just two weeks that I had no idea what my father thought he was doing. I was so glad that I was away from them.  
My hunting had become along fantastically and my control around the few humans I had been around was great according to Carlisle. I had just returned from a hunt and walked into the house, knowing that my skin was almost impossible to break I had taken to not wearing shoes. I always loved being barefoot and so I went hunting barefoot, but I always made sure to wash my feet before entering the house for Esme's sake.  
Drying my feet on the towel Esme left near the back door I walked into the house. I could hear Esme humming as she dusted, not having to sleep gave vampires way too much time and I had already read through all the books I had brought twice over, I had nothing to do. I had even started some courses online to finish my English Literature course. I had also started writing crap, coming up with silly stories and writing them for fun. Even though it was a waste of time it gave me something to do. Esme had also given me her old acoustic guitar and I wanted to learn I just had yet to start.  
I walked into the kitchen and smiled at my mother. She smiled at me  
"Good hunt?" I nodded  
"Yep took down my first mountain lion." She laughed  
"Oh that is such an Emmett thing to do, he however likes to fight the animals, crazy that boy." I laughed with her. I had yet to meet Emmett but he seemed like a great guy. We sat there talking for a bit when we both heard a car pulling up the driveway. Esme frowned and I followed her downstairs to the front door. As we got to the front door Esme's smile lit up her face and she ran down to the car at vampire speed. She wrapped her arms around a tall blonde who look like she belonged on the cover of vogue magazine and a big muscular guy who looked like a massive line-backer.  
"Bella come here and meet Emmett and Rosalie." I smiled softly as I stopped beside my mother. "Rose, Em I would like to introduce you to my daughter Bella, Bella these are my adoptive children Rose and Em." I smiled at them  
"Nice to meet you guys, mum has told me a ton about you." Emmett smiled and said  
"Pleasure meet you too Bella, can't wait for us to go hunting and see how much fun you can be." I chuckled  
"Well we will see now wont we."  
"Bella, you look like the girl that the police are searching for on the TV?" I nodded  
"I am but it's a long story." Rose smiled  
"Well any bad girl is a friend of mine, now before we get settled back in home Em and I need to feed with haven't feed in over 24 hours and being stuck around humans the whole time has made us starving." Esme smiled  
"Well I might join us, Bella want to come for a run." I shook my head  
"No you guys go and catch up; I might go finish some assignments." My mother smiled at me and pecked my cheek before running off with them. I wanted to go but I felt like I was intruding in on their family time, they had known my mother longer than I had, they knew so much more about her than I did.  
Going back inside I headed up to my room. I grabbed my laptop from my desk and sat on my bed. It was an extremely comfortable bed too bad I couldn't sleep. Doing what I said I finished of my assignments that weren't due for another two weeks. They returned two hours later laughing, but I didn't want to intrude I stayed in my room out of their family.  
I stayed in my room for 7 to 8 hours just working, Esme walked in around midnight. She knocked and asked "Whatcha doing sweetheart?" I smiled  
"I just finished all my work, why?"  
"Well ever since Rose and Em got home you seem to disappear." I shrugged  
"I guess I didn't want to intrude on you guys, you're a family and now there back you want to spend time with them and I don't mind stepping out of the way so you can do it." She sat down on my bed with me and said  
"Bella, your apart of this family too now, you aren't just living here you are a Cullen now and you have always been my daughter, you will always be a part of our family." I smiled and she wrapped her arms around me. "Now do you want to come down and get to know your new siblings or are you going to continue to hide up here?" I huffed  
"I guess I could come down." We laughed together before jumping up off the bed and walking down stairs. Rose and Em sat on an arm chair together; Rose perched on Emmett's lap. They smiled at me  
"Where you been lit' sis?" Emmett asked and I smiled  
"I was just finishing off my assignments." He nodded  
"Well how about I tell you my cool hunting story, it's epic." Rose rolled her eyes  
"My god you're a child." Emmett pouted  
"By baby it is epic." I laughed and Emmett frowned at me  
"I'm sorry but really, you're a full grown man and he uses the puppy dog eyes." Rose, mum and Carlisle all joined in on laughing and Emmett sat there pouting. After hanging out with them for a while Rose dragged me upstairs to her room for some girly time. We sat on the floor as she painted my nails it was fun. Rose was a very honest person she told it how she saw it and I liked that about her. Back in LA my friends told what they thought I wanted to know but really I wanted to know what they really thought however that wasn't possible, being the daughter of Charlie Swan made me popular instantly.  
Rose told me her story which was very sad, she had gone through so much just like me, she always wanted a child but she was happy she had a sister now. I couldn't help but smile how she already thought I was her sister.  
Emmett was also calling me his sister, he looked big and mean but really he was a big teddy bear, he was funny and loved to act like a kid. He was also a massive baseball and football fan and loved his Xbox almost as much as he loved Rosalie; he called it his baby which just made me laugh.  
The day after their return Rose decided she wanted to do a bit of shopping so at 7 in the morning we jumped into her car which was a Cherry Red 599 GTO Ferrari, it was a beautiful car and I loved it. She didn't care for speed limits she shot off through the streets without a care in the world. We sung along to the radio the whole way and the normal hour drive to Port Angeles was done in half an hour.  
She parked outside her favourite shoe store and that was our first stop of the day. She brought 4 pairs for herself and then forced me to buy two pairs. She also made me buy so much stuff I didn't need that by the time we had it loaded into her car there was no room, no room at all for anything else.  
After that she dragged me off to the movies and forced me to watch a sappy romance movie. She was so funny with how demanding she was, she also started call me Bells, no one called me but my father however he stopped after I turned 13. I loved the nickname and she was constantly making very bad jokes about it.  
After the best day ever I thought there was no way my life could get any better than it had become, I found my mother and had also found the siblings I had always wanted but never had and a man who was more of a father to me in two weeks than my real father had been in the 20 years I had been alive.


	6. Something To Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 5  
> Enjoy

CHAPTER 6: SOMETHING TO DO  
Rose and I were sitting in the living room playing a board game like little kids; we had nothing else to do. Emmett was out hunting, Esme was busy gardening and Carlisle was in his office. He had been doing a lot of research lately about vampires and transformations. He had also been telling me how vampires weren’t the only mystical creatures out there. There were werewolves, shape shifter and witches. However since they were all different from humans they have different smells, werewolves smelt like wet dogs, shape shifter smelt different depending on what they changed into and witches smelt like nature.   
Carlisle had been looking into witch’s curses to see if it was possible to curse a person to become a vampire if they died. He seemed to think it was the only way what happened to me happened, he had also been researching my family history to see if any members of my family disappeared and were never found.   
Rose clapped her hands and cheered as I snapped out of my thoughts, she won. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her. She responded the same way before asking  
“Why can't there be something for us to do, I’m so bored!” I nodded and laid down on my back  
“Same, sometimes I want to go back to school.” Rose jumped up  
“We could, I mean we look young enough, I could pass for 18 you for 17. We so should go back.” I sat up and looked at her with a frown  
“Rose I was joking, I probably wouldn’t be able to survive a whole day without killing someone, and it's most likely to happen if I’m shoved in a room with a bunch of childish humans.” She frowned  
“Come on Bella, Carlisle won’t agree if I go by myself…please?” I huffed and shook my head  
“No.” She glared and pouted  
“Come on…please, please, please….!” I chuckled at her  
“Fine but Emmett has to come as well.” Emmett at that moment came through the door, covered in dirt, animal blood and his clothes were ripped  
“Where do I have to go?” He asked  
“You Emmett are coming back to high school with us!” I exclaimed and his face dropped. Rose and I laughed at him before we ran off to talk to Carlisle.  
Carlisle wasn’t what you would call happy about me going back to high school considering I was classified as missing but we convinced him. Some hair dye and no one would have any idea who I was; I looked completely different than when I was human. He caved after we both pouted and pleaded for two days. He got us all the documents we needed and signed us up as students. Rosalie and I were cousins who had been adopted by the Cullen’s and Emmett was Esme’s nephew who had moved in when his parents died.  
We would be starting school on the followed Monday, all of us in our junior year. I wasn’t excited as Rose to go back to high school but there was nothing really to do around the house. Besides doing my course work for my online courses I spent most of my time on the computer or rereading books, oh and of course helping Carlisle research my family history.   
We wouldn’t be starting at school till 2nd semester, so we would be the new kids. How fun. Getting stared at. I didn’t have to worry about my red eyes anymore and Carlisle said that gold eyes wouldn’t draw that much attention. I hoped they wouldn’t, I didn’t need someone figuring out who I was. For some reason according to Carlisle’s sources in LA, my “parents” hadn’t given up hope on me being alive. However I think that was for the media, parents missing daughter causes tragedy. Good way to get some sympathy, I was annoyed though. Renee was probably waiting for the perfect time to announce her pregnancy to the media and I would be all but forgotten.   
It would hurt when it happened but it would be better if nobody was looking for me. I remember Rose’s face when I told her and Emmett everything; she knows the feeling of what it's like to be betrayed by someone you’re meant to trust. However she had gotten her revenge where as I hadn’t, I didn’t even know if it was just Renee trying to kill me or more than just her were in on it.  
I however didn’t know if I wanted to kill her or if I wanted her to suffer, I might not even do anything. If she hadn’t done any of this I would still be stuck in my horrible human life, I wouldn’t know she wasn’t my real mother and I would have met Esme, who in the last two months has been a better mother than Renee was in 20 years. It was kind of a relief that Renee isn’t my mother, I don’t have to be disappointed now; I have the best mother anyone could ever ask for. I would trade her for anything.   
After Carlisle had given us the ok on school Rose decided we need to do a bit of ‘back to school’ shopping, we went and brought everything we would need, books, pens, and other things. Rose also decided I would need a new cell phone to keep in touch with Carlisle and Esme, and also Rose and Em if I needed them during school. I just grabbed the iPhone 5 because it was meant to be amazing and I decided to buy a new laptop, so sticking with the apple theme I brought the latest mac book air.   
Our shopping must have cost a fortune but I didn’t even bother checking how much, I didn’t want to even know. Carlisle and Esme had both told me that there was no need to spend my own money as they had plenty, Carlisle being a doctor and being over 300 years old gave him plenty to save a penny or two. However he was so instant that we have what we want, since the life we have now is a ‘curse’. Rose’s words not mine. I found it kind of cool being a vampire, but I guess since Rose had been one a lot longer and had struggled more than me she wouldn’t find it cool at all.  
Sitting in the car on the way back from Seattle with Rose she was silent, I was humming and mumbling along to the radio, I didn’t notice but she was frowning and seemed to be speeding up. It wasn’t till I saw the flashing lights in our rear mirror that I realised Rose was speeding way over the limit, about 50 over the limit. She huffed  
“Fuck off I don’t have time for this shit.” I looked over at her  
“Rose just pull over, you will be able to charm yourself out of it within two minutes, what’s your rush anyway?” She shrugged  
“I don’t know something just feels wrong.” She slowed down and pulled to the side of the road. Turning on the car and grabbed her license and rego. When the cop walked up to the window and I ducked my face away from his vision, didn’t want to get noticed.  
“Can I help you?” The cop frowned at her tone  
“Yes you can…do you have any idea how fast you were going?” She shrugged  
“I dunno officer, you will have to inform me, I don’t really pay attention to the speed.” He continued to frown at her  
“Can I have your license and…” before he finished she shoved them in his face and he asked her to step out of the car. Rose did as asked. I couldn’t wait to see what she would do. I listened as they talked  
“Mrs Cullen, I’m gonna have to give you a ticket, and a big one at that.” I saw Rose’s hand slip up his chest and she smiled  
“I don’t think you have to officer, I’m sure we can come to some sort of agreement, why don’t you let me off with a warning. I promise to be a good girl from now on.” I had to bite my lip from laughing. No way would he fall for this? But I was wrong.  
Rose was back in the car in two minutes, with no ticket and an astonished police officer standing on the side of the road. She behaved until the cop was out of her review mirror before flawing it again. When we got home I was still laughing, Rose was feeling proud of herself. But when we stopped in the garage we both heard a massive smash, bang and crash from the house. Leaving our shopping in the car we flew into the house. What we found wasn’t something I expected to. Emmett was standing at the back door, which was now shattered growing and staring out to a tree which had fallen over. Esme was being held to the side, keeping her away from whomever Emmett was attacking. Rose was the first to do anything  
“Em baby what the fuck is going on?” I heard a laugh from an unfamiliar voice but Rose glared  
“Your baby Rosalie is getting action on the side did you know, can smell another female all around the house, are you joining in as well cause if you’re finished with her I want a go at that lovely smelling girl you have locked away.” Rose growled and stormed towards the man standing up now beside the fallen over tree. Emmett grabbed her before she could do anything and held her against him. I walked forward and Rose asked  
“What the fuck are you doing back here Edward?!” I looked at the man and couldn’t look away. This hot as fuck vampire standing across a yard from me, we bright red eyes and a terrible attitude is the boy Carlisle is so fond of, he was the first person Carlisle ever changed?   
Edward ignored Rose and turned to look at me and asked  
“Oh my, what do we have here? A newborn right for the picking?” He was in front of me in a flash smiling. I raised an eyebrow as he took my hand and said “Hello beautiful, I’m Edward, and you are?”


	7. Asshole Much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 7  
> Enjoy

CHAPTER 7: ASSHOLE MUCH?  
“So not interested!” He looked taken back for a second before smiling even wider and laughing  
“At the moment, just wait till you get to know me you won’t be able to resist me.” I shook my head and pulled my hand away from him  
“I think the more I get to know you the more repulsed I will become, from what I’ve just seen I don’t want anything to do with a pig like you.” I turned and walked back to Rosalie’s car to get my stuff. As I walked I heard him mumble  
“You so want me baby…and nice ass.” I ignored him. I heard Esme say  
“Edward why are you back?” He huffed. He didn’t seem to like explaining himself.  
“What I can't come back and visit my family?” Rose but in before anyone could say anything and said  
“No one here considers you family; Carlisle and Esme are just too nice to tell you to fuck off.” I heard her storm upstairs and Emmett followed her. I passed by Carlisle, Esme and Edward talking as I walked up the stairs to my room.  
“Who is the new addition? Save someone else did you?” I assume that was pointed at Carlisle and I was right when he replied  
“No, she happens to be Esme biological daughter, she has been living us with the last two months and she will be here permanently unless she wishes to leave. However I doubt that will be anytime soon so please don’t be an ass, behave yourself and maybe try to get along with her, maybe even try to get along with your other siblings for once instead of just causing trouble.” I reached my room by then and placed all my bags on the floor. I carried Rosalie’s bags to her room and knocked on the door.  
“Come in Bells.” I opened the door and smiled at them. They sat on their bed, Rosalie in Emmett’s lap with his arms wrapped around her. I placed her bags at the foot of their bed and said  
“This is your stuff Rose.” She smiled  
“Thanks Bells.” I smiled back and asked  
“Is that really Edward?” Emmett nodded  
“Yeah we don’t get along all that too well, he rarely comes around but when he does he just acts like a complete dick, if he comes back with Red eyes like he did today it's never good, he has either been off on a bender or he slipped up and when he goes through withdrawal it just gets even worse.” I frown  
“What do you mean a bender?” Rose sighed  
“A bender, disappears for who knows how long drinking all the human blood he can, before he comes back here and causes trouble for the rest of us, if we have moved in-between his visits for some reason Carlisle lets him know where we are.” I nodded my head  
“Was he always like this?” Rose shook her head  
“No when I first met him after Carlisle changed me he wasn’t like this at all, he had amazing control like Carlisle and was always polite, he just use to spend his time alone in his room or playing the piano. However when he slipped up one time he lost it and went crazy, kill half the small town we lived in. Carlisle had to make it look like a massive fire destroyed the town and killed all those people. Edward disappeared for three months coming back and begged Carlisle for help. From there he got worse and worse, and one day he disappeared for three years, not contacting us at all till Carlisle received a call from his friends saying Edward was in Mexico and causing trouble with other vampires.”  
“I have no idea what happened between them but that was the last time Carlisle ever seemed to care, now if Edward gets in trouble he doesn’t do anything, he just tells us Edward has his own mind and that if he chosen to get himself in trouble than that is what he does.” I look at Rose and I can see this is upsetting her  
“Rose are you ok?” She nodded  
“Yeah, one good thing about being a vamp, don’t have to worry about tears ruining your make up.” She laughed and I joined in. I left after that leaving the two of them alone. I walked down the hall to my room and I saw Edward leaning against the wall. I ignored him till he asked  
“Why don’t you just ask me anything you want to know about me? Those two have no idea who I am.” I look at him and said  
“Well I don’t really care who you are, the only reason I ask was because you’re hurting people I care about and that doesn’t go down to well with me, I don’t really care what you have to say anyway.”  
“People you care about? You don’t know these people, I know these people, and I doubt your Esme’s daughter, you look nothing like her. I think your just pulling an act because you’re scared little girl, scared that the big bad world is going to get you. So why don’t you get the fuck out of this house and leave this family alone.” I smile and laugh  
“Really? You’re telling me to leave when these people are only happy when you’re not around, you cause so much agony and grief for all of them and you are so blind to it. If anyone is a child here it's you, so why don’t you go back to the hole you crawled out and never come back because I’m sure everyone would be a lot happier without you around.” I walked into my room and slammed my door behind me. How could someone piss me off so much so quickly?  
He was such a fucking asshole! All I want to do was strangle him; however him being older I don’t think I would stand a chance. Plus I don’t think Esme or Carlisle would be happy about that. I still don’t understand why Carlisle would put up with him, why any of them put up with him. I’m sure their lives would be a lot easier if he wasn’t around.  
I stayed in my room for the rest of the afternoon wanting to avoid that prick! I couldn’t believe how infuriating he was, I wanted to kill him and I only just met him. I didn’t understand why the good people in life were always given the crap stuff, but the people who deserved shit all got everything they want. Why couldn’t life give good and amazing people like Carlisle and Esme a break from the bad stuff for once?  
It was later that night that I decided to go for a hunt, I slipped on some clothes that weren’t so expensive and ran out. I would have normally asked someone to come along but I didn’t want Edward tagging along. About two miles from the house I closed my eyes and listened, I could hear a heard of deer munching in a small field about half a mile to the north but I could hear the grumble of a lion 50 meters to my right. I smiled and quickly but quietly made my way towards the large cat.  
The cat was lying on a rock with its eyes closed. Great! I thought to myself Easy Kill! I jumped out from behind the bush and went to grab the lion but I was knocked out of the air but a massive force. Something extremely hard knocked me back and onto the ground. When I jumped up I saw Edward lying his back glaring at me. I glared back  
“You stupid bitch, that cat was mine!”  
“Oh really, that’s the card your using. Next thing you’re going to say was I was here first? Well I don’t care, maybe you should go back to hunting humans since you can't really control yourself anyway.” I snapped at him  
“You don’t know anything about me!” He snapped back. I placed my hands on my hips  
“I don’t need to know anything about you, I know enough. Stopping trying to do this when you can't, you are just giving Carlisle and Esme false hope and hurting them again and again when you disappear and the return with red eyes, you just hurt them again and again. That is all I need to know, stop giving them hope and tearing it away, you will just make then hate you one day cause all you do is disappoint them.” I turned around to leave  
“You think I kill humans because I can't control it?” Is that all he heard from everything I just said? I turned back to him  
“Well isn’t it, if you could control yourself then you wouldn’t care about doing this every time you come back, I know I haven’t been a vampire for very long but I’m not stupid, it's like a drug addict who goes to rehab, then once through thinks he will be fine but slips up after a few months and then he gets into this cycle where he just goes back and forth, never really figuring out what the problem is.” He doesn’t respond to this he just turns and disappears into the trees. Thinking he is probably just annoyed that I didn’t back down from him I just rolled my eyes and go off to finish my hunt.  
When I get back to the house my mum is sitting out of the porch holding a letter in her hand, if she was able to cry I knew she would be a blubbering mess. I walk over and ask  
“Mum what’s wrong?” She hands me the letter and I read over it. I frown at the letter and place it down. Edward decided to leave, what the hell was wrong with him. All because he could handle the truth and it being told to him by me. I sit down beside her and took her hands in mine. She looked up at me and asked  
“What happened between you two?” I sighed  
“We bumped into each other while hunting and he started a fight over a lion, being a child about it, so I snapped at him and called him out about all the crap he does. He ran off not long after and that’s it. I can't believe he is blaming me for running off.” My mum squeezed my hand as Carlisle stepped out and asked  
“Who ran off?” I turned to look at him and beside him stood Edward. What the fuck?


	8. Good Old Great Grandma

CHAPTER 8: GOOD OLD GREAT GRANDMA  
I stood up and Esme asked  
“Edward I thought you left?” He looked confused  
“Why would you think that? Did she tell you I ran off because she said a bunch of bullshit to me? You lying little…” I stood my ground   
“I didn’t say crap, all I told mum was that I told you the truth and that you ran off like a little bitch.” He chuckled  
“I didn’t run off, I left because I can't stand the sight of you.” I rolled my eyes  
“Your such a…”   
“Ok enough you two.” Carlisle interrupted us and I stopped. My arms stayed crossed over my chest, they were tight enough to push my boobs up so they stuck out a bit, I noticed Edward’s eyes snapped towards them and he just looked. The anger inside me grew and I snapped my fingers in his face and said  
“Oi eyes are up here buddy!” He looked at me for a second before looking away. I shook my head, he really was a child. I turned my attention back to mum and Carlisle and heard Carlisle ask  
“Why did you think Edward was leaving again?” Esme picked up the letter and handed it to him. Carlisle turned to face Edward and asked “So you were planning on disappearing already? What did you already slip up?” I could hear a small town of anger and annoyance in his voice.  
“Well I was thinking about it because you have seemed to replace me with the perfect child, hasn’t slipped up once has she, perfect control just like you Carlisle, where did you find this one, on the street bleeding to death because she was too much of a wimp to protect herself.” I heard a loud crack and Edward’s head shot back. Rose was standing in front of him with a dangerous look about her.   
“Don’t you dare say stuff about my past, you know nothing?” Rose walked back into the house and followed her, shoving my way past the asshole to follow her. I stopped Rose in the middle of the staircase and asked  
“Are you ok?” She shook her head and sat down on the stairs, I sat down beside her   
“I know he can be an ass but Edward never uses our own personal pasts against us, he may call us names, or rough the Em or Carlisle up but he won’t use stuff like that, something is different, something has changed since the last time he was here. I’m worried about him.” I frowned  
“I don’t know why you all do, he doesn’t deserve anything from any of you, and he just causes trouble. I think you would all be better off without him…” She sighed  
“Well Bella Edward had gone through a lot more than all of us, you shouldn’t be so easy to judge him.” I looked up from my lap to see Carlisle standing there “I know you have gone through a lot lately as well but Edward’s troubles aren’t front his past, there from his present. So please try to understand.” I was silent for a minute before nodding my head  
“Yes ok, anything for you guys.” He smiled  
“Oh also I found something interesting online about your great grandmother, so why don’t you join me in my office and we may have found something about your change.” I nodded and turned to Rose  
“Will you be ok?” She nodded  
“I’ll go find Em.” I nodded at her and squeezed her hand before getting up and following Carlisle down the hall to his office. Once inside his office he closed the door behind us and I sat down on one of the two couches. He picked up a few pieces of paper of his desk and sat in the couch opposite me. He placed the paper down and said  
“Well when I first started looking I went all the way back to your great, great, great, great grandparents, however the only people that ever died or went missing back then were servants of the Swan household or family friends, the Swan’s always seemed to have the best of luck. It wasn’t till I got to your great grandmother I realised something was different, when she was 21 she married into the Swan family, she married your great grandfather Charles, after the birth of your grandfather George she disappeared for five years. No one knew where she went; many people thought she had committed suicide because she had been suffering from depression for many years. However she reappeared years later saying she had no memory of what had happened to here. However I found this picture of her in the paper and I noticed something on her neck that would explain her disappearance.” Carlisle slid the photo across the table towards me and I picked it up. On the left side of her neck a barely noticeable scar sat just over where her jugular was. Two small holes that no human would have noticed. I looked up at Carlisle  
“She was turned into a vampire.” He nodded his head “But that doesn’t explain how I am a vampire.” He nodded again  
“Yes most vampires who are changed will have that small scar where they were bitten for the rest of their lives, it's almost like a birth mark, however as you have told me you have no such scar. However do you recall any times when you blacked out, long periods or even short periods of time where you can't remember what happened?” I shook my head  
“Well the only time I had black outs was just before I died.” Carlisle nodded slowly  
“I thought as much.”   
“Why?” I asked  
“Well some vampires don’t just like feeding off humans themselves, they like the feeling of humans drinking from them.” I frown  
“Humans can drink our blood?” Carlisle nodded  
“In very small amounts. A large dose of vampire blood will either a) kill the human within a few hours or b) turn them into a human.”  
“I thought you had to be bitten to be turned?” Carlisle nodded  
“Yes however when vampire blood is fed to a human the blood can't sometimes attach itself to human blood cells and change it, turning them very slowly into a vampire. I was thinking maybe it was possible for that have happened to you because that would explain why you don’t have any bite marks.” I frowned  
“What about the curses and stuff you were looking into?” He shook his head  
“I couldn’t find anything to do with a human being turned into a vampire without a vampire.” I sighed  
“Well what else did you find about my family?” Carlisle thought for a second  
“Well your great grandmother did go into seclusion two years later; she never left the house or her room. There is no record of her death and her body was never found, so she probably ran off after her husband died. It's possible she is still alive today; if we could somehow find her maybe she might have some answers. Other than that your family has been as normal as a rich family could be.” I sighed  
“Well maybe we should try looking up good old great grandma Swan.” Carlisle nodded  
“I will have a look but not tonight, I have a son to deal with.” As Carlisle walked back over to his desk with the information he had found in his hands I asked  
“Carlisle why do you tolerate him?”   
“You mean Edward?” I nodded my head “Well there are many reason, the first is because he was the son I never had, when he began having trouble with everything I swore to myself that I would never give up on him no matter how much I suffered.” I smiled at him  
“That’s very fatherly of you Carlisle.” He smiled at me before I left.  
I closed the door behind me I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 5am and I started school with Rose and Em in less than four hours. So I headed upstairs to get ready for my day back at school as a junior. This should be fun.   
I pass Edward on my way up and ignore him. I get to the top of the flight and he says  
“What I don’t exist now?” I stopped and turned to him  
“Well until you grow up and stop acting like a child, then I shall acknowledge you as being here, otherwise go jump off a bridge.” Before he can respond I walked off.


	9. High School I Am Back Again

CHAPTER 9: HIGH SCHOOL I AM BACK AGAIN  
Climbing out of my shower I dried myself off and stood in my bathroom in a pair of black lace panties and matching bra. I dried my hair and then straightened it before walking into my closet to pick out my first day of school outfit. I picked a pair of black skinny leg jeans, a grey singlet, then I grabbed a bigger black see through shirt that clung to my hips but sat loosely off my body, one sleeve fell off my shoulder while the over didn’t. I grabbed a pair of black stiletto heels and my favourite leather jacket. Pulling on my jeans, I slipped on my tank top before walking into my bathroom.  
I finished my hair but clipping it back and out of my face while putting on a tiny bit of makeup, eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara and a bit of blush. Once I finished in the bathroom I slipped my second shirt on and sat down to put on my heels.  
Now that I was dressed I grabbed my bag from beside my desk and put in the books I had brought for school into it with a few pens. I grabbed my jacket and walked down into the kitchen to find Emmett looking annoyed. He was swinging his keys around his finger and staring at the ground with a frown on his normally happy face.  
“Morning Em, what’s wrong?” He sighed and looked up  
“Hey Bells, according to Carlisle Edward is coming to school with us. Carlisle apparently told him last night if he wants to stay with us he has to control himself and go to school. Get in touch with his humanity. So it was either come to school with us or get out of the house. So I guess he chose to come.” I groaned  
“And I was looking so forward to getting away from him for a couple of hours.” He laughed as Rose appeared in the kitchen. Dressed to impress as always, she had a pair of white skinny jeans on, a black blouse and some killer red heels and a white jacket in her hands. She smiled and asked  
“Are we going? School is meant to start in an hour.” Emmett sighed and told Rose just what he had told me. Her smile disappeared and she placed her bag and jacket on the bench before sitting beside me on a stool.   
“Well where the fuck is he I want to leave?” At that second Edward appeared in the kitchen, gold eyes, torn jeans, plain black shirt and leather jacket. His hair was a mess and he looked annoyed. The bad boy look made him lot ever hotter than before. I shook my head, what the fuck was I thinking? Edward hot? Someone get me to a hospital quick!   
“I’m not driving in his piece of shit jeep, taking my own fucking car.” He stormed out and Em said  
“Come on let’s get going.” Rose and I followed Em out into the garage and saw Edward speeding down the driveway. We all climbed into Emmett’s jeep, me in the back and Rose road shot gun. We drove the 15 minute drive to school and when we got there Edward’s car was nowhere to be seen. Not that it surprised any of us.  
As we climbed out of the car the people that were around were staring at us, the one thing I hated about teenagers, people who didn’t realise staring was RUDE! Rose and I walked side by side to the office with Emmett trailing behind. Walking in I said  
“Excuse me…” The woman sitting at the front desk with orange frizzy hair turned to us and looked at us through her thick black rimmed glasses and asked  
“Can I help you dears?” I smiled softly  
“Yes you can, I’m Bella Cullen, this Rose Cullen and Emmett McCartney. We are new here.” She nodded  
“Oh yes I have been expecting you, will Edward be with you today?” I bit my lip and Rose said  
“He should turn up later hopefully.” She handed us our timetables and maps, along with our locker number and codes before turning back to what she was doing. We thanked her before stepping away from her desk and looking at our timetables.  
My timetable was easy to remember.   
English first period, math second, history third, than art. After art we had lunch, then Calculus and then PE. I had English and History with Emmett and with Rose I had math, history and PE. I was glad I didn’t have any alone. We went off to find out lockers, Emmett’s was down a different hall while mine and Roses were two doors down from one another. I tried to code and it worked, what was in the locker I chucked in the bin before sticking my timetable to my locker door and placing in the stuff I didn’t need inside. I took off my jacket and hung it in my locker before closing it. I had circled my classes on my map so I wouldn’t need my timetable for the rest of the day.   
Closing my locker Rose smiled at me as the bell went. I waved her off and headed off to my homeroom, which was my English class. Emmett and I got to the door at the same time and I greeted him with a smile. We introduced ourselves to him and grabbed our seats. Sadly we didn’t get to sit together. Emmett was put to the left in the middle beside a young mousy girl with black hair and glasses and I got the table all by myself. I was slightly annoyed that we couldn’t sit together.  
Just as the second bell went declaring that classes had started for the day the classroom door swung open and through stepped Edward. I groaned and looked away from him. It was then I realised that there were no other seats, none, except for the one right beside me. God kill me now! I looked up and saw a frown on Edward’s face as he walked towards me. He sat beside me and I heard him mumble “Can this day get any worse?” I rolled my eyes  
“If anyone is suffering from this it's me.” He didn’t respond he just kept his head forward and listened to the teacher.  
I thought my day would get better, I really did. I had all my classes with either Rose or Em but here is the thing. Edward was in every single one of my classes and in the classes that had seating charts he was stuck next to me. Someone was planning this, there had to be. No way was this random.   
\----  
Once PE was over, my final class of the day, Rose and I showered before heading towards our lockers. We grabbed what we needed before going to find Emmett. My day had been incredibly slow and I didn’t want a repeat, sadly I knew I had to come back. I had enjoyed it beside from the staring, or the whispering, and sitting beside Edward all day. People had ever started whispering about Rosalie and Emmett. They were related, they may live together and be adopted by the same people but they were in no way related and people were making up disgusting rumours about them. Rose had almost knocked a really annoying and stupid sounding girl out when she said she could ride Emmett better than she could.  
If it wasn’t for the grip I had on her arm she would have bloodied her up good. She wasn’t the only one, Emmett was given around 11 numbers before lunch, Rose and I had been offered about the same each also before lunch. These humans were crazy. Rose however had scared off a few human when they tried to flirt on Emmett right in front of her. Em and I had ended up in fits of laughter as the girls had scattered away.   
We found Emmett leaning against his car on his phone. He smiled at us and asked  
“Hey girls, did you survive Gym?” Rose frowned  
“I hate sports, why don’t we have a choice in that?” I smiled at her  
“Rose it's not like we get sweaty, it’s easy now – not that it wasn’t when I was human but still. Isn’t fun seeing all those human’s make fools of themselves.” She pouted  
“I don’t care.” I sighed  
“Well at least you don’t have Edward in every single one of your classes.”   
“That has got to suck, where is the ass anyway?” I shrugged  
“Haven’t seen him since we walked out of the gym” Rose suggested we head home and I jumped in the front of the car before she could call shotgun. She glared as she climbed in the back. I shot her a grin and we sped off home.


	10. Underneath It All

CHAPTER 10: UNDERNEATH IT ALL  
Arriving at home it was quiet, Carlisle was at work at the hospital and wouldn’t be home until later that night and Esme had left us a note saying she had to pop up to Port Angeles for a few things. While Rose and Emmett decided to go off for a hunt I decided I would finish the homework I had gotten. We had to catch up with a few things since we were behind. It was almost the end of the 1st semester, we finished school on the 19th of December and then we had our Christmas holidays and New Year before coming back on the 2nd of January. So we only had one and a two a bit weeks of school, the 2nd term didn’t really go for very longer.  
As I sat down at my desk I realised I would have to go shopping for presents soon, I would get Rose to come with me and help pick stuff out, or maybe mum it would depend. Opening up to start my English assignment which I had received that morning, luckily for me though the book we were studying, Macbeth, I had read a hundred times because I enjoyed Shakespeare, sue me. I loved the crap he came up with and I could read it all day. What had surprised me even more was when Edward got asked a question about it class that day he had answered without even looking at the teacher, it surprised me as well as everyone else in room.  
I had written about a paragraph of notes down on the first few chapters when I heard the sound of soft classical music coming from above. Who was playing the piano? I knew it wasn’t a CD, you couldn’t hear the static in it. It was coming from the grand piano I had seen up stairs when I had first moved in. I hadn’t revisited the room since my first day and it didn’t even occur to me that it was Edward’s room, I hadn’t even wondered where he would disappear to when he was home, and he never seemed to make a lot of noise.  
I placed my book on my desk and thought for a minute, since the minute I saw him a few days ago we had done nothing but bicker. I had told Carlisle I would try to give him a break so maybe if I tried to get along with him it wouldn’t be too bad. It would probably be easier to talk to him when no one else was around him so I dropped my pen on my desk with my book before making my way out of my room and towards the stairs that led up to the attic where Edward’s room lay.  
I made my way up at a human pace and when I reached his door I stood there for a minute to listen, he was playing beautifully I could listen all day. As I went to knock the music abruptly stopped and I heard the stool slide against the floor and the door flew open, it made me jump. Edward stood there in the same clothing he had been wearing all day but without the jacket, his eyes were a very dark gold and he look very annoyed.   
“Can I help you with something?” He snapped. I smiled softly  
“Sorry I just heard you playing, it sounded wonderful.” He frowned  
“What you’re suddenly being nice to me now? What happened to bitchy Isabella?” I frowned   
“Look I’m trying to be nice here, not for you and certainly not for me but for the two people who care the most about you, Esme and Carlisle. I promised Carlisle I would try to get along with you and that is what I am doing, well at least trying to do.” His face soften for a second before he looked away from me and asked  
“Have you ever considered that I don’t want you to be nice to me, or try to get along with me because of Carlisle and Esme? That is what Rosalie and Emmett do and it doesn’t work, I can see they hate me as much as I hate myself. Why can't anyone understand that I don’t need friends or a FUCKING FAMILY?” His voice was getting louder and louder with every word. I could feel that something bad was going to happen if he flipped out, and I knew I had to do something. He had walked back into his room and was leaning on his bookshelf on the fairest wall. I could see the wood slowly cracking underneath his grip.  
I quickly walked over to him and gripped his shoulder “Edward you need to calm down.” His arm swung back and almost hit me but I ducked and now he was facing me. I grabbed his face in my hands and looked him in the eyes “Edward please calm down and don’t try to hit me again.” His hands gripped my wrists tightly and he growled in a feral voice  
“Why the fuck should I listen to you? You don’t give a shit about me?” His grip was starting to hurt me; however I refused to let that phase me. I have no idea what I was thinking but I just did, it was the only way I could think for him to just stop thinking and relax. So I leaned forward and kissed him.  
When my lips touched his electricity seemed to like up my body in a fire burning flame of desire, want and need. He stood there froze for a second before he released his grip on my wrists and grabbed my waist pulling me against him. I wrapped one arm around the back of his neck and slipped the other up into his soft bronze locks. I gasped as he slipped his tongue in between my lips and deepened the kiss. This kiss had gotten a lot further than I had intended for it to go but for some reason that eluded me I couldn’t stop, every second I kissed him my body wanted more and more.  
I gasped as his hands slipped off my waist and down to my ass, pushing me harder against him. I groaned loudly as he moved his lips off mine and moved down my chin to my throat. Sucking and biting I was getting more turned on by the second. I have no idea what would have happened if I didn’t hear my name being called.  
“BELLA DARLING ARE YOU HOME?” I pulled myself away from Edward, my head clearing from the haze it had been in and I stared at the open door. I looked at Edward and he looked as confused as me. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. I bit my lips before replying to Esme  
“I’M UPSTAIRS, COMING MUM.” I turned and ran out of the room and downstairs before another thing could happen between us. I found mum standing in the living room with bags on the couches. She smiled brightly at me as I entered the room.  
“Hey baby girl how was school?” I shrugged  
“Ok, nothing different from two years ago.” She nodded and tapped the couch beside her  
“Come sit I have something to show you.” I walked over and sat down and she asked “Where is everyone?”   
“Rose and Em went for a hunt; I think Edward is up in his room.” As I finished Edward walked in  
“I’m here.” Esme turned and smiled at him softly  
“How was school for you?” He frowned and mumbled under his breath  
“A waist of my fucking time.” I glared at him as I looked over him at my shoulder but he didn’t see as he walked into the kitchen. I turned back to Esme as she opened a bag and pulled out a black and white striped photo Album with my name on the front. I smiled as she handed it to me. I opened it and on the first few pages were her during her pregnancy. She looked beautiful; the full pregnancy glow covered her face. After the fifth photo it was empty. I frowned and asked  
“Where are the rest?” She smiled  
“Well I was thinking if you had photos of you as a child we could put them in there and complete it. Then maybe add some as years go on, maybe some when you finally find someone to love.” I squeezed her hand and smiled  
“Mum I doubt I’m going to find someone to love.” She frowned  
“Now don’t say that, every vampire has a mate out there waiting for them, their perfect match and soul mate the one they will spend the rest of their lives with. It will be just like Carlisle and I, or Rose and Emmett, you will be perfectly happy.” I sighed  
“Maybe but I don’t think I could deal with a boyfriend or soul mate…whatever at the moment, I need to figure out everything that is going on with Renee and my dad. Maybe even find a way to save my dad from the wicked witch he is married too, which had me thinking. This weekend I want to go back to California and see if I can find anything, do some digging around and maybe find out what Renee is up to. Maybe that will give me some answer since Carlisle can't find any.” Mum nodded her head  
“Well let’s talk about it with Carlisle first; I don’t want you going alone.” I nodded.  
I left Esme to finish with the things she bought and went up to my room, to see if the photo album I had brought had any photos I could add into the photo album. Sadly I didn’t, they were all off my old life which made me frown. None of these people really mattered anymore. I went through the album and through about half of them in the bin.   
I left the albums on my desk and continued on with my English assignment. I had a lot to think about but put that on top of what happened this afternoon with Edward my life was spinning out of control. I can't believe it happened, I had kissed Edward and he had kissed me back, we had made out in his room and it had turned me on. What the hell was going on? What was really beneath all of Edward’s layers? All that anger and hate? I knew I had no right to know but I wanted and when I wanted something I got it, it was how I had always been.


	11. Me and Him

CHAPTER 11: ME AND HIM  
Two days later and I had avoided Edward at all costs. At school however we had to sit next to each other and to say it was awkward was an understatement. I hadn’t told anyone and I didn’t know if I wanted to. I didn’t know what the hell it was but it confused the hell out of me as well. The only thing that had changed was Edward was a lot quieter around me he also hadn’t insulted me that much. Everyone else still suffered though, however towards me he was completely different. Sometimes he acted as if I was there sometimes he didn’t, lucky for me I had been alone with him at all, someone else had always been around.  
It was two days later after school when Carlisle, Esme and I discussed me going back to LA. Carlisle was worried about me getting seen and getting in trouble. I sat in his office listening to Carlisle  
“Look Bella I’m not trying to stop you finding out what’s going on it’s just the police are still looking for you and if you get caught how are you going to explain that one your heart doesn’t beat, too your eyes are gold and where you have been for the last few months. They are also going to want to know where you got your ID and new car from. They aren’t going to let this go.” I sighed and thought quietly for a minute  
“What if I get Charlie to call of the search?” He frowned  
“How would you do that?” He sat down across from me with Esme and looked at me with curiosity in his eyes  
“Well Charlie always listened to me, he always took my opinion over Renee’s no matter what it was about, Renee normally just use to whine that he loved me more than her and sometimes I would think that as well…but I’m getting off topic. If I could convince Charlie to stop the search and that I’m fine with I am I wouldn’t have to be worried about be caught, I could go on and not worry about anything.” Carlisle sighed  
“I still don’t like the idea of you going alone.” I huffed and fell back against the couch  
“If I go alone it will be easier for me to get around unnoticed.” He held firm   
“I don’t care if it is easier for you, what if you can't convince Charlie than then police will be looking for a woman of your description alone, and they won’t be looking for two people. The police think you’re on the run or you’ve been kidnapped they won’t look twice at two best friends or a couple.” I sighed  
“Well then Emmett can come with me.” Esme frowned  
“No Emmett can't, he has a surprised planned for this weekend. Why don’t you wait till next weekend and go then?” I shook my head  
“I found out yesterday while snooping through my dad’s emails that Renee is going away for the weekend, it will be so much easier if I can talk to Charlie without her walking in on us.” Mum and Carlisle looked at one another. I needed them to let me go, if I ran off I knew mum would kill me and Carlisle would be disappointed, I didn’t want to disappoint them by running off like someone else.  
“Well I guess I could take Saturday off and go.” I sat up but fell back when Esme said  
“Carlisle you can't, you have that surgery to do.” Carlisle frowned and I groaned when another voice surprised me completely   
“I will go with her.” I turned my head to see Edward standing in the door way. He had his hands buried in his jean pockets and if he was human I would say it look like he had just woken up. Esme stood up and asked  
“Are you sure Edward? I know you two don’t get along that well.” I frowned  
“He doesn’t get along with anyone very well.” I slapped my hand after it slipped out and Carlisle frowned at me. I mouthed sorry at him but I looked back at Edward when he chuckled softly and said  
“She has got a point but its fine, I need to get out of the house, and I will make sure she stays out of trouble.” Carlisle stood up beside Esme and said  
“Ok fine, you leave Friday night however Edward I have a few rules for you while you’re away. Would you excuse us ladies?” Esme and I nodded and left. Esme pecked Carlisle softly on the lips before we walked out the room and closed the door behind us. Mum and I walked down the hall towards the living room and she said  
“Now I have to worry about him as well as you.” I frowned  
“Why?” She sighed  
“I just worry, and you two don’t get along I don’t want anything to happen to the both of you.” I stopped mum from walking and took her hands and squeezed them and I looked in her eyes  
“I promise…” I smiled softly “…that we will both come back to you safe and sound and that nothing will happen while we are away.” She returned my smile “plus we might even get to know each other a bit better.” She nodded  
“That is true…by the way do you snoop through other people’s emails often?” I chuckled  
“Well I use to see when Charlie and Renee use to both go away at the same time so I could plan some kickass teenage parties, get drunk, the normal teenage shit.” She smiled  
“Language and I never knew my daughter would inherit my rebel side.” I raised an eyebrow  
“You a rebel, I couldn’t see that.” I chuckled and she laughed with me  
“Well I was a bit of a wild child, how do you think I ended up pregnant with you, Charlie however was the perfect son and got dragged into a bit of trouble by me. According to most people I was the bad stage that Charlie went through, I caused everything terrible that happened to him. However it was fun, getting drunk, hooking up in the back seat of the bad boys car one night and then the captain of the football teams the next.” I laughed  
“My mum the super sexy bad girl who had whoever she wanted.” She nodded  
“Yep that was me.” We laughed together as Carlisle walked in with Edward  
“However the only one she wants now is me.” I smiled as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her lips softly. It was then that I realised that I wanted what they had, I wanted love, I wanted some to tell me they love me, to kiss me on the head and hold me tightly against their chest. I turned my head to the side and saw a small smile on Edward’s face as he watched them, and I saw the same want in his eyes. He wanted it as well. Was that why he was so angry all the time because he was alone? He turned his head and his eyes connected with mine. I stared at him for a second before looking away, I felt a small bubble of desire inside, I wanted to kiss him again. No. I wouldn’t do that again. Well I would try not to.  
Leaving the room I headed towards my room to start packing for the weekend ahead. I had only grabbed a bag and dropped it on my bed when there was a knock of my door; I turned my head to see Edward standing there. He stared at me and I asked  
“Can I help you?” He took a breath before saying  
“I hope its ok that I volunteered to take you, I could hear how much you wanted and needed to go in your voice.” I nodded  
“Yeah it’s fine, plus if you annoy me too much I’ll just through you out the car.” I half joked and he smiled.  
“Good to know.” I smiled back and asked  
“Well I have to pack so…” He nodded  
“Um…yeah I’ll leave you to it.” I bit my lip softly and he stood there for a second before he shook his head and turned to leave. I sighed and stood there. I guess we were finally starting to get along. The fact that he had offered to go with me to LA completely surprised me but I guess maybe he wasn’t just cruel and mean, I mean everyone had a good side didn’t they? Maybe his was finally showing. I hoped I got to see more of it in the future.  
I turned back to my bags to pack and be ready to leave Friday after school. All I had to do now was figure out what the hell I was going to say to Charlie when I saw him. I just hoped he would listen; also maybe he would have some information about our family history that Carlisle hadn’t found. Also I might get the chance to find out what was Renee was up to, maybe I could attempt to hack into her files. Find out who she had been talking to on the phone the day I escaped, maybe find out if she is working with anyone.  
I really wanted to know what I had done to her to make me hate her so much. It wasn’t my fault who my biological mother was, but seeing the real Renee had broken my heart, I had thought she was my mother, I thought she loved me. She used to be my best friend. I guess she was a better actress and better at lying than I gave her credit for.   
Everything had changed so quickly. I just didn’t know if it was all for the best or not.


	12. Strange Behaviour

CHAPTER 12: STRANGE BEHAVIOUR  
It was Friday finally, the last two days had seemed to drag on and on, I was ready to get back to LA and get some bloody answers. I was standing outside after PE by Emmett’s car waiting for Rose and Em to show up; I had no idea where they had disappeared to. I had been waiting for 10 minutes. I was getting ready to run home when a horn honked at me. I turned to see Edward in his car.   
“Hey need a lift?” I sighed  
“Well Em was meant to take me home but him and Rose seemed to have disappeared.” He nodded  
“Well we have to be at the airport by four so jump in, they could be forever.” I thought for a moment before nodding at him  
“Ok.” He leant across the car and opened his door and I slid in. His car wasn’t too flashy but it was nice, a Silver Volvo. I remembering thinking when I first saw it that it was a soccer mum’s car. However it was comfortable and was a pretty good drive.   
He took off as soon as I had my seat belt on. He drove worse then, Emmett. He sped like a mad man, it didn’t bother me but I wondered how he didn’t get pulled over. We ever back at the house in no time. When we climbed out of the car I said  
“I am driving to the airport.” He frowned  
“Why? What’s wrong with my driving?” I walked around the car and stood near the hood  
“You drive like a mad man.” He shrugged  
“So it won’t kill us if we were to crash, not that I ever would.” I rolled my eyes  
“Cocky much?” he nodded  
“Yup.” I shook my head and walked inside. I greeted mum who was sitting in the living room reading a magazine before going upstairs to get my stuff. Once I was sure I had everything I carried my bag downstairs and placed it near the front door. I sat down with mum and switched on the TV to wait until Edward and I had to leave.   
Edward and I had hardly spoken since he left me alone to pack my bags on Wednesday, there been a few words here and here but a real conversation about anything that happened in his room had yet to happen and frankly I didn’t want it too. I didn’t want to label it as anything because I had no idea what it was. I mean was is a mistake or did he like it and want it as much as I had when it happened. He however had yet to bring it up and I wouldn’t either, he could bring up the subject first.  
Carlisle had planned with us that morning to come home to bid us goodbye and make sure we had everything. When he walked through the front door I knew it was time to go. Emmett and Rose had come home half an hour before and didn’t even bother apologising for leaving me without a ride, I would say Edward came to my rescue but it wasn’t like I was stuck, I could have gotten home easily by myself.  
After a massive bear hug from Emmett, and big squeeze from Rose and a long and what would have been tear filled if vampires could cry hug from mum before Carlisle made sure to give both Edward and I the speech about being careful and not getting caught for the millionth time.   
I grabbed my bag and followed Edward out to his car. I waited behind him to put his bag in the boot before I put mine in. However he surprised when he took my bag from my hands and placed it in for me. That made me raise an eyebrow, he was acting strange. He also opened my door as well which confused me even more. When Edward walked around the car I looked at mum and she was giving Carlisle a look, like I told you so look. She noticed me looking and smiled at me and waved.  
Edward turned to look at me from the passenger seat – I wasn’t going to let him drive even if it was his car, and he asked  
“You ready to get some answers?” I nodded  
“You ready to get bossed around by a woman?” He shrugged  
“Well you already do that so what difference will another state make?” I frowned and he smiled softly. I started the car and headed down the windy driveway. Getting out to the main road I headed to the airport. Our flight was in an hour and a half but we had to check in an hour before which I though was stupid.   
After 10 minutes of silence I cleared my throat and said “Edward you know when we get to LA you can just do what you want, you don’t have to come with me.” He shook his head  
“No I have to…I promised Carlisle.” I frowned and asked  
“Since when do you keep promises?” I bit my tongue “Sorry…sorry I’m meant to behave.” He chuckled at me  
“It's ok and it's true but I swore to Carlisle that I would try, really try this time.” I nodded  
“If you don’t mind me asking…what rules did Carlisle give you?”  
“No I don’t. He um…told me that I was to leave you alone, not to annoy you, I am forbidden from letting you leave our hotel room by yourself. I’m also not allowed to have any human blood while here, I tend to get distracted in the blood haze and go a bit crazy.” I nodded slowly  
“Well I’ll keep an eye on you and you can keep an eye on me, deal?” He shook my out stretched hand  
“Deal.”  
When we got to the airport it wasn’t too busy, I guess not a lot of people want to come to one of the rainiest places in Washington. Once we were checked it we made our way through security to wait for our flight. I hadn’t told anyone but I was worried, worried about what was going to happen. I was worried about Charlie, I was now worried about Edward and what could possibly happen in LA, I was worried that I might accidently kill someone without my family around.  
For the last few months being with the Cullen’s has caused me to realise that just because vampires have to feed of human blood doesn’t mean we have to, we don’t have to be crazed killers who kill who and when we want. I hadn’t been away from everyone since I arrived, I always had someone beside me when I was around humans and knew I they would take care of me and that any chance of a slip and they would stop me. With Edward however I didn’t know what to expect. From what I had heard from Carlisle, Rose and Emmett he was a loose cannon when it came to feeding, he might be fine one minute the next he is gone off on some crazy bender and wouldn’t be seen.   
I didn’t really want to have to worry about everything and Edward as well, I hoped I would be able to count on him for the next few days. I knew he could count on me but I don’t think he knew that.  
When we were finally called to board the plan Edward followed along behind me as I walked up to the first class gate. Once we were on board and had found our seats Edward turned to me and asked “Bella are you really going to just to try to convince your father or are you going to get revenge on Renee for what she did to you?” I sighed  
“I told you that Renee wasn’t going to be in LA this week.” He shook his head  
“No that is what you told Carlisle, I’m not Carlisle.” I turned to look him in the eye  
“Why does it matter to you?”   
“Because if you want to kill the bitch for what she did to you I will do it for you, so you don’t have to be the monsters we really are.”   
“Why do you suddenly care about me? I thought you didn’t like me?” I asked him. He shrugged  
“Why are you being nice to me? I know Carlisle isn’t the reason.” He was right, ever since that blasted kiss all I could think about was him, every mean thought I wanted to voice I couldn’t, I didn’t want to hurt him and it was driving me crazy. Sitting this close to him now didn’t help either. I shook my head and didn’t answer him; I just turned to look out the small window.   
Why did everything have to become so complicated?


	13. LA Adventures

CHAPTER 13: LA ADVENTURES  
We arrived around two hours later at LAX airport. We were let of the plane first being in first class and we were out and getting our hire car in no time at all. The car was flashy, just liked I liked and we were heading to the hotel Carlisle had booked for us. The whole drive to the hotel had been silent, just like the rest of the flight. I hadn’t said a word to him since he asked me. I had no idea what I could have said to him, I didn’t want to cause anything bad or good to happen between us until I understood what was going on in my head.   
I had noticed things from the flight and the car ride to the hotel, I noticed I would lean closer to him not meaning too – it was like my body was trying to tell me to get closer, I had noticed how he smelt – he smell like musk but not in a bad way, the way human men smell after a hard day’s work and he also smelt of nature, just that natural smell that the world has, I also noticed that he bit his lip a lot, in the plan he was doing it constantly but in the car he didn’t, he also seemed to start again when we entered the hotel. I never noticed small things like this with any other person, why was this happening and why was I so fucking confused!  
I hated being this way and I had no idea what it was, did I like him, did I just feel sorry for him or was there something else that I didn’t know about. Something that was pulling me too him I didn’t know. Once we were in the pointless hotel room I was standing in the bedroom pulling out the things I had from the house, my keys and a photo I had for some reason of me, Charlie and Renee. I had been tempted to cut Renee out but it was hard, she had been my mother for 19 years – almost 20, of my life and there was nothing that could change that…no matter how hard I wished Esme had been the one who had raised me. However thinking that makes me think then she wouldn’t have met Carlisle and she wouldn’t have become a vampire, neither of us would have.  
Edward knocked on the bedroom door and I shoved the photo back in my bag and told him to come in. He pushed the door open and stood there. He had one hand on the door and the other in his pocket, he sighed and asked  
“So how do you want to do this?” I shrugged  
“I haven’t really done stuff like this before.” He frowned  
“Well I guess we could sit out the front of your house and make sure Renee is gone before we go see Charlie, follow her to the airport, when was she meant to leave?” I pulled out my phone to look up the information I had on Renee’s flight  
“Um…her flight leaves at 3pm so she should be leaving the house soon.” He nodded  
“Well let’s go then.” I nodded and grabbed my phone and bag. When we got to the door I said  
“You know you don’t have to do this…you can…”  
“I can what? Sit in this room and twiddle my thumbs, I don’t think so.” He pulled the door open for me and held it open as I walked through. Once the door was closed he pocketed the key card and we took the elevator down. We stood on opposite sides of the elevator; I needed as much distance as possible.  
The drive was silent to my old home beside the quiet noise of the music coming from the radio. I made sure I didn’t look at Edward, I stared out of the window and watched as buildings turning into small shops and then into houses. It wasn’t long before we arrived in the estate where my old house was. Edward parked the car opposite side of the road from the other house. I could see Renee’s car was still parked in the drive way and our butler was packing her stuff into the boot.   
She was also standing in the door way talking to my father, it was late in the day and he normally wouldn’t get home till late, I guess he was home to say goodbye to his wife. I listened carefully and could hear what they were saying  
“Charlie you need to let this go, she isn’t coming back.” He huffed  
“I need to know Renee; I need to know she is alive. She is my daughter and my only child.” She smiled softly  
“Well in a few months you’re going to be a father again, so she won’t be your only child, if she wants to be found she will come back…plus from what you told me she is crazy from all those things she said to you last you saw her. Frankly I’m glad she is gone now I don’t have pretend she is my daughter anymore.” I frowned at that, the stupid bitch!  
“Well she is my daughter and I love her not matter what! I never asked you to be her mother you chose to be because you thought you couldn’t have children!” Renee glared at him  
“Charlie…” He shook his head  
“Just go or you will miss your flight.” He walked away back into the house and Renee stood there glaring. She sighed and walked away from the door and climbed into the car, her drive closed the door behind her and got into the front seat. Once they had driven off I said  
“Can you follow her; I’m going to talk to my father.” Edward frowned  
“I don’t think we should split up.” I frowned back  
“I will be fine, just follow her to the airport and then come back ok.” He stared at me for a second before nodding. I climbed out of the car and he drove off. I walked across the road to the house and up to the front door. I still had my sunglasses on so my gold eyes were hidden. I walked into the house and it was quiet, it was also very dark. I listened and heard my father in his office.   
Walking up the stair case and to the first door in the hall and knocked  
“Come in…” he grumbled and I opened the door. He was facing the window.  
“Hi dad.” He turned around and looked at me with a shocked look on his face. The glass in his hands slipped from his fingers and he ran towards me. He wrapped me up in a tight up and I returned it. I had to admit I had missed my father, I loved him but he had believed me over Renee which had hurt.  
“Oh Bella your home…I was so worried about you.” He pulled back and asked “Where have you been?” I sighed  
“I went to find my mother.” He stepped back  
“And?” I nodded  
“I did find her, she is happily married, has a family as well and she welcomed me in and that is where I have been.”   
“Why didn’t you call?” I frowned  
“I don’t know because you had the police after me wanting to hunt me down.” He shook his head  
“No that was Renee, when you left I called her and she came down to office, after I told her what happened she flipped out and called the police rambling on about you assaulting me…I tried to tell people it wasn’t true that you were just upset but no one would believe me.” I looked up at him and asked  
“What so you do believe what I said about Renee?” He sighed  
“I don’t know what to believe anymore, these last month’s Renee has been a completely different person from the woman I have known all these years, I thought I loved her, and I thought I could trust her but I don’t know anymore.” We walked over and sat on a couch. I took his hand  
“Dad I promise you everything I said was true, she had me kidnapped by some old employee of yours who had a grudge against you, he tortured me for months and he killed me.” He frowned  
“Bella you’re not dead, you’re alive.” I shook my head  
“Well that’s not completely true…” He raised any eyebrow at me  
“Explain.” I pulled my sunglasses off my face and showed him my eyes; he gasped and touched my face gently leaning into look at my eyes. I took his hand and gently placed his hand over my chest where my heart once worked.   
“No heart beat.” He stated and I nodded  
“Dad I know this may be hard to believe but I’m not human anymore…I’m a…” his eyes opened wide  
“You’re a vampire!” I looked at him confused  
“How did you…?” He sighed  
“You’re not the first woman in the Swan family to disappear, family members being killed by animals in their own home, some strange stuff happens in our family Bells.”  
“Why aren’t you freaking out about this?” He sighed  
“Let me explain…”


	14. Family Stories

CHAPTER 14: FAMILY STORIES  
I leaned back in my chair and listened to Charlie.  
“I was told a story by my grandfather when I was a child, of course I thought it was a fairy tale or something my family had come up with to keep their children in line and not to do reckless thinks…my grandfather told me that a very long time ago, he was unsure of how many generations but the Swan family was cursed, any child born of Swan blood or any woman or male to marry into the Swan family line – even if they don’t take the Swan last name become curse.  
“This curse was that if any Swan was to die in an unnatural way such as a car accident, being shot, stabbed, suicide or well I’m guessing what happened to you – the Swan family member would be reborn and come back as something else, something that wasn’t human, you would come back as a vampire however this curse wasn’t a natural way of becoming a vampire so there were some side effects.  
“These vampires were a very rare and unique kind of vampire known as a Strigoi, these vampires had all the same things as normal vampires, the fangs, the pale skin, normally red coloured eyes, and they had the speed and strength and also the enhanced senses. However Strigoi vampires had other abilities, special abilities, some had powers of compulsion – so mind control, they could compel humans and mystical creatures alike, some also had other special gifts…I don’t know any my grandfather didn’t given any specifics into that.” I nodded at all the details he was giving me  
“When did this all happen?”   
“Um I think my father said the story started back in England in 1120 when Henry the first ruled over England, it was your extremely great grandfather who was supposedly curse by a witch who he and another knight had beaten and raped in the forest. Your grandfather of course had killed the witch after she threatened to curse him, it was three nights later his throat was cut in his sleep and after his wife found him she ran off screaming for help but when she came back his body was gone. No one ever heard anything again from him.”   
“Do you know of anyone else is our family that became a…Strigoi?” He nodded  
“There were people here and there throughout the centuries but none of them seemed to stay in home, your great grandmother, my grandmother was the only one who returned, my grandfather found out she was a vampire and didn’t want her to leave again because he loved her, he couldn’t look her, so for years she stayed hidden in this house right here, of course the house is bigger now but he would let her feed from him every night, he took care of her and once my father had moved out she disappeared again, my grandfather was heartbroken for many years and died on his 87th birthday in his bed, lucky for him he didn’t become a vampire.” I nodded and asked  
“So it was a curse that caused me to be like this.” He nodded  
“Yep it's a family curse and if you’re telling the truth it is Renee’s fault.”  
“Dad…” I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly in mine “I swear to you I’m not lying…every detail is true.” He smiled softly and squeezed my hand back. It was then my phone rang. I apologized to him and pulled it out, Edward was calling. “Hey Edward what’s up?”  
“Renee turned around and is coming back to the house, she said something about forgetting something but I think she thinks something is wrong, you need to get out now.” I frowned. I had two choices, one I could stay here and confront Renee and make her tell my father the truth, have her become divorced by my father – hopefully – and then go back home or second I could slip outside before Renee got home.  
I decided I would face her.  
“It’s ok I need to talk to her anyway, get back here first and just walk straight in. It’s time I get some answers from her as well.”   
“Are you sure?” He sounded concerned  
“No…I’m not.” I hung up and said to Charlie  
“Renee is coming back, my…arrh…” what was Edward? A friend? I guess he was now. “…my friend just called to let me know.” Charlie nodded  
“So are you going?” I shook my head  
“No I need to have a quick chat with her.” He nodded again and took my hand in his  
“Bella I can't promise you anything, she has been my wife for almost 20 years, it's hard to believe she would do this.” I smiled at him softly  
“I know dad, it's just that people changed…I mean I thought she was my mother up until a few months ago, I would never have believed that she had me kidnapped so she could torture me for not being her daughter.” He looked at me with tears in his eyes now  
“I’m sorry all of that happened to you Bells, I never wanted any of this to happen to you. I always planned on making sure you had everything you ever wanted and I thought Renee had loved you as her own; I never saw any sign that she didn’t.” I wrapped him up in a hug when I heard the front door and seconds later Edward appeared in the door way. I pulled away from my father  
“How did things go?” Edward asked  
“Fine, I will fill you in later.” He nodded   
“Where is Renee?” Before anyone could say anything she appeared  
“I’m right here darling and who the hell is that…” she pointed to Edward and then looked at me “…oh Bella sweetheart your home.” She went to step towards me but Edward stopped her. He growled slightly  
“Stay away from her.” Renee glared at him  
“Who the hell are you? You have no right to tell me stay away from my daughter!” I glared at her  
“Your daughter really Renee I mean didn’t you say only a few months ago on the phone “…I want you to hunt that little bitch down, and then kill her. I'm sick of having some other bitch's daughter as my own…” I mean unless I heard someone else in your office with the exact same voice as you on the phone then I guess I’m not your daughter am I?” Her eyes open wide; she knew I knew everything now. Well not everything but I knew enough.   
“So Renee, are you going to explain why you kidnapped my daughter and why you had her killed?” She frowned  
“Charlie…you can't honestly believe the crap that is coming out of her mouth, it's all lies I promise.” I rolled my eyes  
“My god, it's over Renee you have been busted. Now why the fuck did you do it? Is this all because I’m not your biological daughter.” She scoffed  
“I don’t give a shit about any of that…the only reason any of this happened because of the stupid Swan family curse.” I looked confused  
“What the hell do you know about the Swan curse?” She smiled  
“Now why would I tell you that? That would ruin all of my plans.” I stepped forward so I was right in front of her  
“So you do know what I am then, what he is?” I nodded towards Edward. She nodded  
“Of course I do sweetheart, I’m not stupid and plus you weren’t meant to die then, well not in the basement anyway…your cage hadn’t been finished yet.”   
“What cage?” Before she could respond multiple police sirens were heard coming towards us. Charlie ran to the window and then yelled  
“What did you do?” She smiled  
“Darling your daughter who assaulted you and me is in our house trying to kill us, so I called the police.” I glared at her  
“I haven’t done anything to you.” She smiled and pulled a gun out of her purse and pointed it at me  
“Not yet you have.” She went to pull the trigger but I acted quickly and knocked the gun out of her before she slammed into the wall and fell to the ground, she was out cold. I turned to my dad  
“CRAP! I cannot believe I just fell for that.” Charlie ran over  
“Bella you two need to leave now, go out the back door and I will distract them.” I shook my head  
“What about you?” He smiled  
“I will tell Renee that I see that you are crazy, she won’t hurt me, I might be able to get some information out of her so maybe I can help you. Now go.” I nodded and hugged him quickly before Edward grabbed my hand and let me at vampire speed out the back door and over the back wall.


	15. Confrontation

CHAPTER 15: CONFRONTATION  
I stood with Edward down the block from my house, an ambulance had been called and Renee had been wheeled out and into it with Charlie following behind. Edward had leant against the car which he had hidden before he had come up to the house. This hadn’t changed anything, I knew however that Charlie believed me over Renee but the police were still hunting me down and I had to convince them I was dead. It was the only way for the police to stop looking. However I would have to make Charlie believe I was dead, but not yet, first I needed to find out what Renee knew about the Swan family? Why she kidnapped me? And what she wanted from me?  
However I couldn’t do that at the moment, I would have to wait until she less suspected it and then confronted her. Edward cleared his throat “Bella we should get back to the hotel, there isn’t anything we can do at the moment not with the police knowing you’re in town.” I nodded  
“Yeah we should go however I’m not leaving until I get answers from that bitch no matter how long it takes.” He sighed  
“Come on lets go, you can fill me in on what happened with your father on the way.” I turned and walked to the car, he held the door open for me. I climbed in and he jumped in the driver’s side the next second. The ride back to the hotel I told Edward the story that Charlie had told me, he has asked a few questions here and there but was silent mostly. When we got to the hotel we walked straight up to our room and I went into the bedroom I needed to be alone.  
I laid on the bed and closed my eyes, only if I could fall asleep, I needed to be able to relax but that didn’t seem to be possible. I have no idea how long I laid on the bed with my eyes closed but when I opened them it was dark outside, I only sat up because Edward knocked on the door. He walked in and smiled softly  
“I was thinking…do you want to go out?”   
“Where?”   
“Well I know this fantastic club, great music and we can drink as much as we like and not get drunk, thought you could do with some fun after today.” I thought about it for a second before nodding  
“Ok let me get changed.” He nodded and closed the door as he stepped out. I had a shower to clean up and wash my hair and once I had showered I blow dried my hair and left it, it sat in its natural curls. I pulled on a very sexy pair of black lace panties and matching bra and then slipped on a pair of black leather pants that hugged my hips perfectly, they were old style, ones that went up to your belly button. A black skin tight shirt that had one strap that wrapped around my left arm and a pair of black killer heels. I slipped in some stud earrings and grabbed my phone. I slipped it in my pocket and walked into the main area of the hotel room.  
Edward looked up and his mouth dropped open. I smiled and laughed “Close your mouth buddy you’ll catch flies.” He frowned and stood up  
“Well let’s go.” I sighed  
“What not even a compliment; I mean I could see that you liked it.” He turned back around  
“Your look amazing Bella, any guy would be lucky to have such a sexy ass woman like you!” I smiled  
“Much better, now let’s go.” We walked out of the hotel, we were walking since it wasn’t too far from the hotel not that it really mattered the distance.  
The walk was pretty much silent but when we arrived at the club he walked straight in, he put his hand on my lower back gently and led my inside. People grumbled in the line about it being unfair but screw them. We went straight to the bar and within 10 minutes I had four shots and two doubles of red bull and vodka. I had thought we couldn’t eat or drink but according to Edward liquid our bodies can't handle and we don’t get drunk because the acid in our blood burns up all the alcohol.   
Within half an hour I was out on the dance floor dancing. I had about five different guys dancing around me trying to get my attention; I had no idea where Edward had gone I had kind of ditched him to dance since he wouldn’t come. Just as two guys closed in, one on either side of me one of my favourite songs came on, ‘Good Girls Go Bad’ by Cobra Starship. I smiled and began to sing the lyrics  
(Good Girls Go Bad – Cobra Starship)  
I made them good girls go bad  
I made them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad

I know your type  
You’re daddy’s little girl  
Just take a bite  
Let me shake up your world  
Cause just one night couldn’t be so wrong  
I’m gonna make you lose control

I looked up and spotted Edward dancing with another girl not far from me, however the girl was grinding all over him yet his eyes were all over me. I smiled at him.  
She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad

You were hanging in the corner   
With your five best friends  
You hear that I was trouble  
But you couldn’t resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad, bad, bad  
Good girls go bad, bad, bad

I looked into his eyes and sang the next verse to him.  
I know your type  
Boy, you’re dangerous  
Yeah, you’re that guy  
I’d be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn’t be so wrong  
You wanna make me lose control

He continued to stare into my eyes and watch as I danced. One guy was behind me as I moved my hips and he tried to pull me closer but I didn’t want to be all over him.  
She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad

You were hanging in the corner   
With your five best friends  
You hear that I was trouble  
But you couldn’t resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad, bad, bad  
Good girls go bad, bad, bad

He moved away from the girl and over to me, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. I laughed as we danced together. I ignored the now annoyed girl who Edward had ditched the guys I had. He held my hips as we moved to the beat.  
Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat ‘em like they don’t stand a change  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they’re too hot to dance  
Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat ‘em like they don’t stand a change  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they’re too hot to dance

I make them good girls go  
(They don’t stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
The good girls so bad, yeah  
Good girls go

I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble   
But I couldn’t resist  
I made them good girl go bad  
I make them good girl go bad  
I make them good girls do  
Good girls go bad, bad, bad  
Good girls go bad, bad, bad  
Good girls go

When the song was over I laughed and he joined in. A slower song came on and he held out his hand to me, it was ‘Stay’ by Hurts. Another favourite of mine.

(Stay – Hurts)  
My whole life waiting for the right time  
And to tell you how I feel  
I know I try to tell you that I need you  
And here I am without you  
I feel so lost but what can I do?

'Cause I know this love seems real  
But I don't know how to feel

He spun me out and around before pulling me back into him, I smiled and he held me close.

We say goodbye in the pouring rain  
And I break down as you walk away  
Stay, stay  
'Cause all my life, I felt this way  
But I could never find the words to say  
Stay, stay

I listened looked around and saw many other couples dancing as well. 

Alright, everything is alright  
Since you came along  
And before you, I had nowhere to run to  
And nothing to hold on to  
I came so close to giving it up  
And I wonder if you know  
How it feels to let you go?

Edward began humming to the song, it was such a sad song but I did love it.  
You say goodbye in the pouring rain  
And I break down as you walk away  
Stay, stay  
'Cause all my life I felt this way  
But I could never find the words to say  
Stay, stay

As the last verse began he sung it while staring into my eyes. 

So you change your mind  
And say you're mine  
Don't leave tonight, stay

Say goodbye in the pouring rain  
And I break down as you walk away  
Stay; stay  
Cause all my life I felt this way  
But I could never find the words to say

Edward cupped my cheek and slowly leaned down and kissed me. His lips were soft against mine, and all the feelings from our last kiss flooded my heart and body, I felt tingles run through my arms and legs and if my heart was beating I bet it would be pumping a thousand beats faster. 

Stay, stay  
Stay with me, stay with me  
Stay with me, stay with me  
Stay, stay, stay, stay with me

He pulled away from the kiss and leant his forehead against mine, I realised what we had done and I freaked out. I had no idea why but I quickly ripped myself from his arms and headed towards the door. I heard him calling after me but I ignored him. Once I was out the door I ran at a human pace out of the line of sight of humans before kicking off my heels and running off to nowhere in particular.  
I ended up at the beach. At the pier where my father took me on my first roller-coaster. I smiled at the memory as how dad had thrown up but I wanted to go again and again, and I did all afternoon. I walked down under the pier and sat down watching as the waves crashed on the beach.  
I didn’t understand why I was so confused about Edward. I think what confused me was the way he acts, one second he is cold and hostel to me and then next he friendly and kissing me. Why couldn’t one thing in my life be simple?  
I sighed and leant my head against my knees. I was alone for some time before Edward found me. He had my shoes in his hand and his jacket in the other. He stopped a few feet from me and asked  
“Why did you run?” I shrugged “Don’t shrug at me give me an answer.” Great he was becoming grumpy Edward again. I sighed  
“I don’t know ok…when you kiss me you confuse the hell out of me, my body has a mind of its own.” He sat down next to me  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean that every small touch, kiss, words of kindness and just being near you affects my body, my body seems to want contact with you while my mind is telling me that there is no way that I like you. My brain hearts and I’m so confused and tonight completely surprised me, the first kiss wasn’t even meant to happen, it was fucking body again.” He sighed and placed his jacket and shoes beside him. He grabbed my hand and asked  
“What is your heart telling you?” I frowned  
“Really? Why do you even care? Don’t you just want to fuck?” He frowned this time  
“No Bella I don’t, frankly I have no idea why but I like, really like you and it pisses me off but at the time I can't seem to stop thinking about you and how soft your lips and body felt against me that first time, I didn’t mean to kiss you tonight I just couldn’t stop myself, from leaning in and tasting your lips again.” I looked away from him but he wasn’t having any of it, he turned me to face him “Bella please…I don’t know why but everything in my being is telling me to be with you.” I sighed, he looked so helpless, why couldn’t I give him a straight answer.  
I stared into his eyes for a moment, thinking. If I were to get with Edward what could possibly happen to us? Would it work? We were both as strong headed and stubborn as the other, we would probably fight constantly but a couple who doesn’t fight doesn’t have issues and everyone has issues. However thinking about not being with him made my whole body ache. It made my heart ache.  
I then realised, I did like him, I liked him a hell of a lot and I wanted to be with him too. But my mind kept saying what if Bella? What if? However there is always what if’s in every decision you make. I leaned forward and cupped his cheek. I smiled at him softly before saying…


	16. Beautiful

CHAPTER 16: BEAUTIFUL  
I smiled and cupped his face. He smiled back and I said  
“I like you too.” Before leaning in to kiss him, he didn’t hesitate to respond. The kiss was simple, but it still made the tingles spread through my body. All I wanted was more; Edward made no move to deepen it so I did. Bring him closer to me, wrapped my arms around his neck. He slipped his hands up my thighs which were now against his leg up around my waist. He slipped his tongue into his mouth and deepened it even further. I moaned at the kiss. I felt him smile against my lips before he pulled me onto his lap.  
My legs sat either side of his legs and he pulled my crotch against his. He sifted against me and he moaned at the contact as did I. I tightened my grip around his neck and slipped a hair into his crazy hair, I gripped it and he groaned. His hands slipped onto my ass gripping it tightly which made me groan.   
He pulled away and said  
“Bella I want you.” I kissed him again  
“I want you too.” He kissed my lips softly and stared to kiss down my throat, bitting gently. “I want you here right now.” I rocked my hips against him and I could feel his hardening dick. He groaned  
“Are you sure.” I nodded my head  
“Yes Edward…please.” He nodded and pulled away. He through my shoes out of the way and laid out his jacket. He rolled us over so he was now on top. He rocked his hips against me and slipped his hand under my shirt, slowly pushing it off. He kissed me again and pushed my shirt up further. He reached my breasts and squeezed them gently.   
He pulled away and ripped my shirt off over my head before dropping it beside us. He kissed my chest before slowly kissing down my body, in between the valley of my breasts. God he turned me on. He reached my pants and undid the button before pulling them down. He followed my pants as he pulled them down my legs, kissing slowly past my crotch, his nose gently grazing over my pussy. I whined and he pulled them off the rest of the way.  
He placed them with my shirt before kissing back up the inside of my thigh. “You’re so beautiful Bella.” I smiled and he slipped his fingers in my panties and pulled them down and off. He kissed back up my body and I slipped my hands underneath his shirt pulling it off as well. His body was so perfect. He kissed my lips as his fingers began to tease the lips of my pussy.   
I gasped against his mouth and moaned. I moved my hips up against his fingers, begging him silently for more. He granted my wish and slipped two fingers into me. I moaned loudly  
“Oh god…Edward” he smiled against our kiss and slowly moved his fingers in and out, it was complete torture. I moved my hips against him and tightened the grip I had in his hair. I slipped one hand down his perfectly sculpted chest and down to his jeans; I quickly undid the button and slipped my hand inside, no underwear, naughty boy I thought to myself. I wrapped my hand around his shaft and he groaned against my lips. I pushed his jeans down his hips slightly and pulled his dick from them.  
I started to pump him, we groaned and moaned together and we were getting close but I wanted him in me. I pulled him closer and pulled away from the kiss  
“Edward please…fuck me.” He groaned and nodded his head. He removed his fingers from my pussy which made me whimper. He wrapped my legs around him and lined his dick up with my pussy. I gripped his shoulders and he kissed me again before slamming into me. My god he fit perfectly. We both moaned and I arched up against him.  
He pulled back out slowly before thrusting back hard. I needed more. I gripped his hip with one hand and pulled him hard against me. His thrusts increased and so did our moans. My finger nails dug into his back and if he was human I would have ripped open his back.  
He continued to worship my body as we moved together. Every thrust brought us closer and closer to the edge. “Bella you so beautiful.” He groaned as I bit my lip as he angled his hips and hit the perfect spot.  
“Fuck Edward!” He thrusts got harder and he continued to tell me how beautiful I was. I never expected to get to a spot like this with Edward. From the moment I met him I thought he was an arrogant asshole and he still was but this was a side I had never seen of him, he was so sweet and gently, he was giving me everything I wanted.  
I was close and I pulled him back to kiss me. With a few more thrusts I came screaming his name, not caring what humans heard us. He came two thrusts after screaming my name. He laid on top of me, both of us breathing heavily, I wasn’t tired but I guess breathing just comes natural.  
He kissed my neck and lips one more time before pulling out of me. I whined and he smiled at me. He tucked himself back into his jeans before doing them up. He handed me my panties and the rest of my clothes and let me get dressed. We just laid there in each other’s arms. Quietly talking about small things. I was so happy in this moment it couldn’t have been more perfect.  
When the sun began to rise we decided to head back to hotel. We dusted the sand off ourselves and he carried my shoes as we ran back. Once at the hotel I slipped my shoes back on and we went up to our room. We spent the morning forgetting about everything. He joined me in the shower and yes we got very busy, taking way longer then we needed too.  
We spent the rest of our day lying on the couch watching movies and kissing. It was later that night that I remember the next day that we were meant go back to Forks however I needed to stay longer to figure out what was going on. So I left Edward on the couch and went to sit in the bedroom, I dialled the home phone. Esme was the one to pick up  
“Hey mum its Bella.”  
“Bella sweetheart how are you? Did everything go ok yesterday?” I sighed  
“I’m good mum, but it didn’t go so well, I found out a few things about how I became a vampire, Charlie had the answer all along however we were interrupted by Renee coming back and I confronted her, after accidently knocking her out after she pointed a gun at me the police showed up. We had to run but I know Charlie believes me, he is going to try and help.”   
“Is it wise to get Charlie involved?”   
“I don’t know mum, but at the moment he is the only who can get in. He is making Renee believe that he doesn’t believe me when he does, he is going to try and get information out of her, plus Charlie can handle himself if he needs too. Plus Renee thinks she has Charlie wrapped around her finger with her being pregnant and all, I hope she lost the baby when I smashed her against the wall.” Esme huffed  
“Bella that is a horrible thing to say even after what that bitch did to you, no one deserves to lose a child.” I sighed  
“Your right, I’m sorry mum. However I just called to let you know Edward and I are going to stay a few more days to see if we can find anything out. So can you cover for me with the school?”  
“Yes of course, I will inform everyone once they get home.”  
“Where are they all?” I asked  
“Well Carlisle got called into an emergency at the hospital and Rose and Emmett are out on a date night, we all miss you though, both of you as much as Rose and Emmett won’t admit it about Edward but they do.” I smiled as the bedroom door opened. I turned my head to see Edward; he smiled at me and walked over to sit beside me. “Speaking of Edward…” Esme continued “…how have you two been getting along? He hasn’t caused any trouble?” He frowned and I laughed at him  
“No mum he hasn’t, he in fact has been very good to me while we have been here.” His hand slipped onto my thigh and squeezed  
“Is that something else I hear in your voice beside friendship missy?” I giggled  
“Maybe…” She sighed  
“Well I’m glad he has been good; take care of each other ok.”  
“Yes mum we will, I promise.” Edward smiled and he mumbled  
“Very good care.” I placed my hand over his hand and squeezed his fingers  
“Well bye sweetheart, love you.”  
“Love you too mum.” I hung up from her and placed my phone on the side table of the bed. Edward pulled me against him and he kissed me softly. I smiled into the kiss even though it had been only one day it was one of the best days of my life.  
He pulled out of kiss and smiled “You’re so beautiful Bella” I couldn’t help but smile even wider. He was always so sweet to me. I kissed him again and he laid me back on the bed. I wrapped my arms around him and said  
“Make love to me?” He nodded and kissed my lips again.


	17. Details

CHAPTER 17: DETAILS  
It had been three days since the confrontation, I hadn’t heard from Charlie but I had seen him at the hospital and at the house, he hadn’t look harmed in any way, he looked very sad however. I hadn’t let him know I was there but I did slip in the house at one point and left my mobile number for him where he could find it. Edward had been with me every step of the way and had taken fantastic care of me, also when we weren’t out watching and searching for information he was busy buried inside of me. I knew I would never get sick of being with him. Not any time soon anyway.  
I had noticed that since accepting what was happening between us, in such a sort time my head had cleared up and I wasn’t confused anymore. Everything seemed easier and Edward wasn’t a complete mystery anymore, he was just a man filled with secrets, few of which he had yet to share with me. He was still locked away inside his head but this gently caring man that I had been seeing before was better than any other version I had met yet.  
At the moment I was sitting in a very noise club watching Renee as she sat at a table with a man I didn’t know, Edward was sitting beside me with him facing forward to Renee, I was just listening to what she was saying. She had yet to say anything of use or interest since the moment she down, and really I was bored and I wanted to leave but I knew I couldn’t, I needed to know what she knew.  
Just as Renee got up to go to the bathroom my phone rang, Edward told me to answer it and he went to follow her without being seen. I pulled my phone out of my bag and looked at it, Charlie. I smiled and answer “Dad are you ok?” He chuckled  
“I am fine Bells, I told you I would be.”  
“I know but I worry about you.” He sighed  
“Where are you Bells? It's very noisy.” I huffed  
“Well I am at DJ Crew, apparently Renee’s favourite club as she has been here so many fucking times today, it's the 5th bloody time.” He chuckled  
“Yeah she owns it Bella, her own side project.” I rolled my eyes  
“It's lame.” I felt Edward’s hand on my shoulder as he returned and he smiled softly at me. I returned it before continuing “So is there anything you need or did you just call to say hi?”  
“No I called because I found a letter in one of Renee’s jacket, it is dated the day you said you went missing…it looks like a printed out email. Do you want me to send it to you?”  
“Yes please, scan it and I will text you my email.”  
“Ok…also Bells I hope you are being careful, she hasn’t told me anything but she is really determined to get you, she said she will do anything so warn your mum ok, she knows where they are.” I frowned  
“Thanks dad I will, bye.”  
“It's all good Bells, bye.” I hung up and Edward asked  
“Well I guess we should go check out that email.” I nodded  
“Yeah but I don’t want us to leave and then her go and do what we need to find out her plan.” He nodded and leaned forward  
“Well you go back to the hotel and I will follow the bitch for a while…ok?” I smiled at him softly  
“Ok.” I leant over the table and kissed his lips softly before whispering “I will see you soon.” He kissed me once more before I left, walking back since Edward would need the car. The sun was shining down and if I were still human I would be bloody hot. I love that all the vampire myths about walking in the sun are bullshit. I love the sun too much.  
As I walked along the street I noticed the same footsteps following me, every corner I turned, every time I stopped it stopped. Deciding I wasn’t going to look over my shoulder I stepped down an alley and disappeared round the corner to hide. Peeking out I saw a man with a baseball cap on, he was dressed in shorts and a shirt with black sunglasses on his face. He looked down the alley and frowned. He walked down the alley towards me and around the corner past me  
“Is there a reason you are following me?” I asked and he jumped and turned to face me, all at the same time he whipped out a gun and pointed it at me. I frowned, at vampire speed I stepped forward, slammed him against the wall knocking his gun out of his hand and held him by the throat against the wall. “Now, who are you?”  
“My name is Phil!”   
“Why are you following me Phil?” He gripped onto my wrist trying to breathe  
“I work for Renee; she wanted me to follow you and make sure you didn’t go back while she killed your boyfriend.” I squeezed harder  
“What do you mean?”  
“She knows you have been following her, she isn’t stupid.” I leaned forward  
“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t drain you dry.” I growled  
“Because you won’t ever find out what I know.” I huffed and pulled him away from the wall before slamming him back. He fell to the ground knocked out. Leaving him there I turned around and raced back to the club. When I got there the car was gone and so were Renee and Edward. I frowned and closed my eyes, listening and smelling, trying to pick up Edward’s scent. When I caught it I opened my eyes and quickly ran, down the backstreets, avoiding people.   
I arrive at a warehouse where our hire car is parked around the corner. I walk up to a window and inside I see Edward standing there, his wrist chained above his head and Renee standing in front of him with a gun pointed at him. I glared. Why wasn’t he breaking free? I wondered. Jumping up to the room of the building I found the roof access and climbed down so I was on the floor above them. Listening I heard what she was saying  
“Did you really think I was stupid enough to not know you would follow me? Now look at you, tied up, weak and pointless human. No one, not even men will stop me from getting her.” Edward growled  
“What do you want with her?” She smiled  
“Why would I tell you?”  
“Because you’re going to kill me aren’t you? So why not?” She nodded  
“That is very true.” The front door opened and the man Phil walked in. How in the hell did he get here so fast?   
“Renee!”  
“What Phil? Where is she?” He walked forward  
“She knocked me out, but Renee she isn’t human anymore. She has already turned.” She frowned  
“What do you mean? How is that possible?” She question  
“I don’t know, however she was so fast and so bloody strong, I could see how black her eyes were. She is one of them.” Renee turned back to Edward  
“Why would she be with a human if she was a vampire? You would think she would find her own kind.” She walked back to Edward and held the gun to his chin “Why are you so special? If she is something so powerful and unique, why would she want you?” He glared but remained silent. Deciding I would make myself known  
“Because unlike you he loves me and I love him.” She turned around and pointed her gun at me, her three body guards did as well including Phil. I smiled “You really think that will help you now?” Renee held it up  
“Well I don’t know, are vampires bullet proof because the sun doesn’t seem to affect you so what is your weakness?” I crossed my arms across my chest and said  
“Why would I tell you?” Truth is I didn’t know if we had a weakness, I had never really asked Carlisle that. I walked forward and one man fired. I felt the bullet hit my skin but it just stopped and bounced off. Landing on the floor in front of me, I smiled and ran at them. Getting first to the man that shot me, I snapped his neck before moving to the guy beside Edward, throwing him away and over so he hit the wall. I knocked the gun from Phil’s hand with my foot and kicked him across the room. The last guy I slammed down onto the floor with my hand onto his chest before grabbing his head by his hair and slamming his head onto the ground. I turned around to Renee and smacked the gun from her hand before spinning her around and bending her neck so I had perfect access to her neck. “Start talking or I start draining.” She laughed  
“Do it I dare you.” I was pissed now. I opened my mouth and leaned down to take a bite……..


	18. Impossible Yet Possible

CHAPTER 18: IMPOSSIBLE YET POSSIBLE  
….just before my teeth bit through her flesh she was grabbed from my grasps and thrown onto the floor across the room. I looked away from her to Edward who stood in front of me. Worry filled his eyes. “Why did you do that?” He shook his head  
“Because even though you hate her I know you would regret killing her.” I took a step forward towards her  
“You don’t know me and I wouldn’t.” He blocked my path and shook his head  
“Yes I do, and yes you would.” He took my hands into his and pulled me close “She is nothing, she doesn’t deserve to die, and she needs to suffer for what she has done.”  
“How? As far as anyone is concerned she is the innocent victim.” He sighed  
“I don’t know but we will figure it out but not today.” I sighed. When did he become so wise? He normally enjoyed killing people. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my head softly; I buried my head into his neck and inhaled his scent. It calmed me and I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly.  
As I pulled away from Edward something smacked against my arm and broken. I pulled away quickly and saw Renee holding up a tranquiliser gun. She smiled at me and said “got you” I glared at her and looked down at my arm. The needle was broken and on the ground but the end was sticking out of my arm, how was that possible.   
Edward moved towards her and grabbed the gun from her hands. He snapped it and knocked her out for good. He walked back to me and took my hand and asked “do you want to go home or do you want to check on Charlie first?” I sighed  
“I just want to go home; I’ll call and check on him in the car.” He nodded and we began walking outside. As we reached the warehouses main door I felt dizzy. I stumbled and grabbed onto the frame for support  
“Bella are you alright?” I shook my head  
“No I feel sick…” I took a deep breath but I couldn’t clear the blackness that began covering my vision “I thought we couldn’t get sick.” He shook his head  
“We can’t.” I stumbled again and grabbed onto Edward before blackness filled my whole sight, and the last thing I heard was Edward calling my name.  
\--------------  
I felt another hand in my own first, I felt like I was being held down, a heavy weight on top of me but I didn’t know. My eyes didn’t want to open them but I wanted to. All I cared about was what the FUCK happen and where was Edward? My hearing was the next thing that returned  
“Edward she is fine, I’m sure it was just some type of tranquiliser that knocked her out, I haven’t been able to find out what it is though.” I couldn’t mistake Carlisle’s voice  
“I’m sure you are right Carlisle but how is that even possible, our skin is meant to be indestructible.” Edward, he was close. I squeezed the hand in mine and I felt the person flinch slightly “she squeezed my hand.” I felt people move around and Carlisle asked  
“Bella can you hear me? Squeeze Edward’s hand again if you can.” I did and I pushed my eyes open. They flew open and the bright light made me close them quickly. It was too bright. Whatever it was burned my eyes. I tried slower this time. Slowly opening my eyes to adjust to the light, it didn’t hurt as much the second time and slowly my vision cleared and the bright beam of light turned out to be the lights from the ceiling. I turned my head to the left and saw Carlisle smiling at me  
“Welcome back Bella.” I returned to the smile before turning my head to the other side to see Edward. He looked worried but he was smiling  
“Are you ok?” he asked. I nodded and sat up  
“I’m fine but very confused.” He helped me stand up and I felt fine. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and pulled me into a hug  
“You scared me.” I laughed softly  
“I’m fine baby, I promise.” He pecked me softly on the lips before pulling away. Carlisle had a small smile across his lips as he watched us. Edward kept one arm around me tightly holding me against his chest and I asked Carlisle “What happened?”   
“Well from what Edward told me Renee shot you with a tranquiliser but I am puzzled in how they got the needle through your skin.” I sighed  
“How would someone like Renee get her hands on something like that?” Edward asked  
“Well Charlie is loaded, let’s not forget. She could have any gotten it anywhere for a price.” I said and Carlisle hummed  
“I will do some research and see what I can find, but I want you to go hunting now, get your strength up ok.” I nodded my head. He walked out of the room and Edward whispered  
“You’re going to need your strength for what I have planned.” He had a big grin on his face. I chuckled at him  
“You are such a tool.” He nodded  
“Yeah but I am your tool.” I kissed his lips softly   
“That you are.” We stood there just kissing gently before we headed out to go hunting. I hadn’t realised how hungry I was. We returned an hour or two later completely full and completely satisfied in every way. We both needed a shower, both covered in dirt and leaves but it was well worth it. Walking in the back door of the house Emmett sat on the couch playing PlayStation while Rose sat beside him reading a magazine; Esme was humming and moving around the house cleaning. I smiled at them all; you wouldn’t know they were anything but humans.   
Edward and I headed upstairs to clean up. I stripped down to my underwear and I looked at my torn bra and frowned at Edward. He just chuckled “What? It was in the way.” I rolled my eyes at him and took it off. Walking in the bathroom with only my panties on I heard Edward groan. I just laughed softly at him. Heating up the water in the shower I slipped off my panties and through them out the door. I climbed under the hot water and washed away the grim. Seconds after I stepped in Edward joined me and kissed my neck softly  
“Mind if I join?” he asked  
“Not at all but behave mister.” He smiled and kissed my shoulder. After showering and lots of kissing we got out. I grabbed some underwear before I dried my hair and got dressed. Edward disappeared upstairs to his room. Just as I was walking down the stairs the front door rang. Esme smiled at me before walking over to answer the door. At the door stood two cops  
“Sorry to bother you ma’am but we are looking for Isabella Swan or Cullen?” I walked up  
“Yeah that would be me.” The taller one stepped inside and said  
“Miss Swan you have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to a lawyer, if you cannot afford a lawyer one will be appointed for you. Do you understand your rights?” I frowned as the click of the cuffs around my wrists locked  
“Yes.” Carlisle and Edward appeared  
“What is the meaning of this?” Carlisle asked  
“Miss Swan is under arrest for assault against Renee Swan.” I huffed  
“I didn’t touch her.” The cop frowned  
“Tell that to the to the eye witness.” He pushed and I complied and walked with him to the car. What the fuck was Renee up to now?


	19. I Feel Different

CHAPTER 19: I FEEL DIFFERENT  
I sat in the room, my hands were now un-cuffed and I had been alone for the last hour. I was annoyed and ready to rip the necks open of the stupid cop that had sat across from me. When we had arrived the cop had sat down across me from and had explained what Renee had said. Apparently Renee showed up claiming that I beat the crap out of her because I didn't like the fact that she had lied to me about not being my real mother. Yeah I was pissed, and yeah I beat her up but that wasn't the reason.  
Leaning back in my chair the door swung open and in walked Edward and Carlisle. Edward walked straight to me and asked “Bella, babe are you ok?” I nodded my head  
“I’m fine Edward.” He wrapped his arms around me tightly and I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. He kissed the side of my neck before I asked Carlisle “So what is happening?” Carlisle sighed  
“Well apparently Renee has made a claim that you beat the living crap out of her and that your plan is to kill her, since they had no real evidence that you want to kill her they can only charge you with minor violence against her, which my lawyers should be able to get rid of completely.” I nodded  
“So when can I leave?” Carlisle shrugged  
“I dunno, but they can keep you in for 48 hours without charging you, but don’t worry my lawyers will have this sorted out by then.” I nodded my head  
“What about the eye witness?” Edward frowned  
“It was that dickhead Phil she had with her, we saw them leaving the station after you were dragged in here, from what I heard though you whacked his head pretty hard, he doesn't remember what you look like clearly so it shouldn’t really stick.” I nodded again.  
Sitting down at the table Edward sat beside me and we waited, he gently stroked my hand which sat on the table and I just sighed impatiently, I had better things to do than sit around and wait for these moron police officers to do something. Finally the door opened and in stepped an officers “Your free to go Miss Swan.” I stood up and said  
“It’s about bloody time.” I held Edward’s hand and strode out of the room. After signing some stupid paper work we finally left, Esme, Emmett and Rose had left earlier since they weren’t need, so there was only one car out the front. As we stepped outside the cop shop we headed for Carlisle’s car, Edward pulled me close and whispered  
“I have an idea on how I can cheer you up?” I smiled and giggled  
“Oh really.” However our thoughts were interrupted when I heard a click, the squeak of tires and the sound of a bang. Spinning around a car had stopped outside of the cop shop on the road, a man sat in the car holding a gun pointing at us and he was firing. I felt the nudge of a bullet hitting me in the gut and decided we better move. We all jumped behind the car and when the cops came out of the shop they sped off. We stood up and I looked at Carlisle and Edward, we were all fine thank god.  
We left before the cops could drag us back in for questioning about what had happened; luckily Carlisle’s car wasn't hit so we sped off. When we got home I was feeling tired, when was strange, I was also feel weak and faint. Walking inside Esme smiled when she saw me but her face dropped when ash asked “Bella what is on your shirt?” I looked down and a red patch was covering my shirt. I pulled it up and there was a bullet hole in my stomach. I looked up at them before I felt my legs go out from beneath me. Edward caught my head before I hit the ground. My hands started shaking and Carlisle said  
“Edward quickly, into my study.” Edward grabbed me gently in his arms and carried me into Carlisle’s office. He placed me on the now empty desk as Carlisle had knocked everything off. He disappeared for a moment and reappeared quickly with everything he would need. Pulling up my shirt Carlisle got to work and it hurt, hurt like a fucking bitch. I screamed as Carlisle worked to pull the bullet out and Edward held onto my hand. He tried to comfort me but it wasn't helping.  
I must have passed out from the pain because when I woke up I was in my bed, in one of Edward’s shirts and Edward laid beside me with his arms wrapped around me. I had yet to take a breath when I realised I needed too, what the hell vampires didn't have to breath, they can’t get shot and bleed and they shouldn’t be passing out. WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON? Edward smiled at me as I opened my eyes  
“Hey love how are you feeling?” I sighed  
“I feel tired and sore.” He nodded  
“Yeah you would be, you were shot.” I frowned  
“Edward what is going on? I am a vampire I should be fine, I shouldn’t have a hole in my stomach from a bullet, I shouldn’t pass out, I should be perfectly fine, what is wrong with me?” He pulled me closer  
“I don’t know what is happening but Carlisle is looking into it, we will find out what has happened ok?” I nodded my head “now sleep you need to rest.” I huffed  
“I thought I was done with sleeping.” He chuckled but I snuggled back into his chest and fell back to sleep. I forgot how peaceful it was sleeping and how quickly time flew. When I woke up the next time it was dark in my room and I was alone. The only light was coming from the crackling fire that was in my room. Sitting up I hissed in pain as my stomach screamed at me not to move. Pulling myself carefully up into a sitting position I lifted up the shirt I had on and saw fresh blood on the bandages I had wrapped around me. Climbing out of my bed I grabbed a pair of sweats from my draws and slipped them on before walking downstairs.  
Being careful with every step because it hurt like a bitch I made it downstairs and found Rose and Em sitting on the couch watching a movie. Rose turned to see me and she smiled “Hey Bella how do you feel?” I sighed  
“Ok, my side hurts like a bitch.” Emmett chuckled  
“That is what happens when you get shot missy.” I glared at him  
“Shh you.” As I went to ask about Edward he walked in with Esme and Carlisle. Esme walked over and hugged me gently. When she pulled away Carlisle frowned  
“Did you pull a stitch out?” I shrugged  
“I dunno, I can’t smell blood.” I was shocked at my words, I can’t smell blood and then I noticed something else, my heart, it was beating. I put my hand on my chest and I looked at them “no it can’t be, I’m not human am I?” Carlisle frowned  
“It appears to be that way, how we have no idea.” Edward walked beside me  
“Bella it is going to be ok, it might just be temporary, and if it isn't we can just turn you back if it is what you wish.” I glared at him  
“It's not going to be ok, I am bloody human again, and I am sure you are just foaming at the mouth to rip me open and go on one of your blood drinking benders and kill harmless people.” I snapped at him. Edward looked hurt at my words but he didn't respond he just turned around and walked back outside. I felt instant regret at what I said but I stayed silent. I was a moron. Carlisle sighed  
“Bella let me look at your wound.” I nodded and followed him to his office. What was wrong with me? He was just trying to make me feel better. I needed to apologise to him, and I wanted to but I knew I needed to get my head around what to say, I didn't want to snap at him again.  
Once Carlisle fixed up my stitches I went back upstairs and grabbed a jacket before sitting with Esme on the couch. I laid my head on her leg and just went to sleep. I was so tired and the pain killers Carlisle had given me helped me fall asleep quickly which I was thankful.


	20. Taken

CHAPTER 20: TAKEN   
I woke up back in my bed. I was alone again and it was night, the room was clouded with darkness and I should have been able to see but I couldn’t. I had my shitting human sight back. I looked at the time and it was 2 in the morning. Sighing I laid there for a moment before my stomach growled. I frowned and decided I needed to get some food. I walked down stairs, slowly, taking my time to make sure I didn't rip another stitch. As I walked towards the kitchen I didn't see anyone. The house was quiet; maybe they had all gone hunting. I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.   
I smiled as I saw a bowl of food with a note attached. ‘Bella if you have woken up and we aren’t home yet I made this for you, it just a quick paster dish I threw together. We should be back soon. Love mum. Xx’ I smiled before taking the food out of the fridge and put it in the microwave. Once it was heated I sat down at the table and munched on the food. It was quiet good. It was the only thing I had really missed about being human was the food. I missed the taste.  
However eating was a pain, the good thing about being a vampire you only had to feed every few weeks. Eating you had to do at least three times a day. Finishing off my food I felt full. I washed the bowl and left it on the sink to dry. Walking into the living room I turned on the TV, I would just watch it till everyone got home. Curling up on my side I couldn’t help but think about Edward, I couldn’t believe the things I had said. I was angry at myself and promised to myself that I would talk to him as soon as they got home.  
Watching a movie that came on I shut off to the outside and focused on the TV, so I didn't noticed the sound of footsteps that walked up behind me. A hand wrapped out of my mouth and I struggled and tried to pull away, I could smell the chloroform on the rag they held over my mouth. My struggle was soon over and blackness filled my eyes.  
\-----------  
EDWARD’S POV  
Walking just behind my family I couldn’t help but think about Bella. I was sad that she really thought that about me. It had hurt; I had to admit hearing those words coming from her mouth. I hadn’t killed anyone since she had come into my life, she had changed me. I knew it sounded corny but I didn't care, she made me a better man and all she had to do was tell me that I was hers and she made me happy for the first time in a long time.  
Deciding I needed to talk to Bella I took off running instead of walking to get back to the house. As I arrived it was silent. Running upstairs to our room I opened the door and found the bed empty. Running back downstairs I walked into the living room to see the couch tipped over. That wasn't good. Taking in a deep breath I breathed in two scents. Bella’s and another human, I didn't know the scent but they were mixed together. I could also smell chloroform. Bella had no chance if she was drugged.  
My family came in at that moment and Esme asked “Where is Bella?” I shrugged  
“I have no idea, she is gone.” Rosalie stepped forward and asked  
“What do you mean gone?” I turned to face her  
“I mean gone, someone took her.” I turned to face my family and I said “we have to find her.” They all nodded  
“Of course we will son, we will find her.” Carlisle said and they all nodded “I have a friend who can help us, his name is Jasper. He is one of the best trackers I know.” I smiled softly  
“Thank you Carlisle.”  
\---------  
BELLA’S POV  
I groaned as I sat up. My head hurt like a bitch and the ground was freezing cold. Taking a deep breath I looked around and frowned. I looked to be in some sort of basement. There was only one window and it was tiny. No way that I was climbing out of that. There was a door but I knew there would be someone guarding it, plus my leg was chained to the wall. I groaned and rubbed my sore head. Where the hell was I? I had an idea that Renee had had me kidnap since she seemed to do everything else to me. I was sick and tired of everything but I wanted to know one thing, why was she doing this? Why after all these years did she suddenly hate me and want to kill me? I needed these questions answered.  
I rubbed my head again and the door opened. Slamming into the wall beside it, it made a loud bang and in walked Renee. Dressed in her designer clothes that were of course terrible, she never had good taste. She walked down the few steps and stopped a few meters away from me. She frowned at me and before she could speak I asked “what are you going to do me now? Call the police and tell them I kidnapped you and put you in a basement.” She glared  
“Well I have to admit it was a silly idea, it wasn't mine though, Phil thought it might work however setting up the guns for hire when you left was my idea.” I frowned  
“Well thank you for shooting me.” She smiled now  
“Well welcome back to being a normal human like the rest of us, nothing special about you now is there. Your mother probably doesn't even care that you are gone; your boyfriend probably doesn't either. Now it is just you and me, and you are going to help me. Well your DNA is.”   
“What do you mean?” I asked. She knelt down so that she was eye level with me  
“Inside your DNA is the key to becoming human without the whole being bitten and probability of being drained. Your families curse isn't a curse, it is a blessing. Becoming a vampire is the next stage in our evolution. Plus many people would kill and pay thousands to become an immortal being.” I glared at her  
“Being a vampire isn't all it's cracked up to be Renee!” I spat her name “can you deal with the fact that in the first few months you will want nothing but to rip open people’s throats and drain them dry. Could you possibly deal with innocent people’s deaths on your hands?” Renee sighed  
“Bella you still don’t get it do you. I don’t care about other people, I don’t care about their lives, I don’t care about anyone but me. I will get my immortality and so will my partner. We will be the most powerful immortals in the world.” I shook my head  
“You are completely nuts Renee. There are more vampires in the world than you can imagine, if you think they are going to let a couple of newbie vampires with some stupid dream come in and take over you need to get your head straight, plus Phil is too stupid to do anything right.” Renee rolled her eyes  
“Phil isn't my partner you stupid girl.” I glared  
“Who is then?” She smiled  
“Wouldn’t you like to know.” I nodded  
“Yeah I would.” She chuckled  
“Well he will be here in a few days, don’t worry, you will get to meet him before you die.” She stood up and walked towards the door. Knocked twice and it opened. Two mean came in dressed in white, doctors I was guessing. They walked over to me and one wrapped his arms around me keeping my restrained. I tried to pull out of his grip but he was too strong. I could really bloody use my vampire strength right about now.   
The other man grabbed my arm and took three lots of blood before they threw me to the ground and walked out. Renee smiled from the door and said “you should be happy Bella, soon you will make me a very rich and powerful woman.” She chuckled and closed the door behind her. I huffed in annoyance and sat myself back up. My stomach still hurt like a bitch and as I looked down at my stomach I saw a small patch of blood. Lifting my shirt I had ripped another stitch. Great. Putting pressure onto my stomach I hoped it would stop soon.


	21. The Tracker

CHAPTER 21: THE TRACKER  
Edward’s POV  
I had been trying to find Bella for two days now, and nothing. The scent of Bella and the man had disappeared at the end of our drive way. They were probably in a car and I had no idea where she would be. Carlisle had called his friend and he has said he would be here as soon as he could. I had spent two days driving everyone crazy. Esme was distraught, Carlisle was worried, Emmett wasn't his normal cheerful self and Rosalie had just shut herself off. Without Bella here we were all affected.   
I was currently sitting at my piano up in the attic. I wanted to be alone, Esme and Carlisle had both tried to talk to me – try to make me feel better, I knew that was what they were doing but the only thing that would make me feel any better was having Bella in my arms. Pressing a few keys on my piano I sighed and slowly started playing the melody I had been writing for Bella, I knew she had been stressed lately so I had wanted to give it to her to cheer her up. I had never had the chance though.  
Getting through the first verse Esme knocked at my door, I could hear her thoughts. I sighed “you can come in Esme.” She stepped through and smiled softly  
“Hi sweetheart, sorry to interrupt you but Carlisle’s friend has just arrived.” I was up and out of the room before she could say another word. I ran down stairs at vampire speed and stopped in the living room and came face to face with Carlisle’s friend Jasper. All I knew about him was that he had changed during the Civil War and was one of the best trackers. The Volturi had even tried to recruit him but he loved his freedom too much to join them.  
Jasper turned to face me and he stood up from where he was sitting on the couch. He had blonde shaggy hair that fell down in his eyes, he was my height and was built just the same, his arms were covered in scars, bite marks up and down. I looked into his eyes and saw the same golden brown colour that we all had. I guess Carlisle’s diet had reached even a few nomads.  
He held out his hand and said in a Texan accent “Edward, my name is Jasper Whitlock, it's a pleasure to meet you.” I took his hand in mine  
“You too Jasper” he nodded his head and asked  
“So straight to the point, what can you tell me about Isabella?” I looked at Carlisle and sighed  
“Well she is a vampire, well was.” He looked at me confused. So I told him the whole story of how Bella became a vampire, what had happened with Renee and how I was sure she was my mate. He smiled at me and said  
“I know how you feel my friend, losing your mate can be hard.” I sighed  
“You lost your mate?” he nodded  
“Her name was Alice, she was the best thing that happened to me, one day however we went hunting and split up. I never found her again but I did find her wedding ring in the middle of a meadow. I searched for her for years but I haven’t seen her in over 50 years.” I could see the sadness in his eyes and a few flashes of memories of Alice flashed in his mind.  
“Well if you help me find Bella I will help you find Alice.” He smiled  
“Thank you Edward but if I am meant to find Alice again I will, plus once you have Bella back I am sure you won't want to leave her.” I nodded my head. He was right I wouldn’t.  
We talked for another half hour about Bella and the situation and Jasper asked “did you ever find out what that dart that Renee shot Bella with?” Carlisle shook his head  
“No, all we know is that after she was shot with it she became human again. First she passed out, then she got shot and almost bled to death, she became human in a few days. It is something I have never seen before.” Jasper frowned  
“Well I heard from a few friends in the Volturi that a group of humans have been looking into a medical way of becoming a vampire, an injection that can turn you into a vampire without the chance of being drained.” He sighed “I thought it was all nonsense but maybe it isn't.”  
“Did they happen to mention a name?” He shook his head  
“No they didn't give me many details on the humans, however I think Aro has been keeping an eye on them in case they succeed.” I frowned  
“Well lets got ask him.” Carlisle shook his head at me  
“Edward if we go asking question, Aro will want to know why, plus if you barge in their than who knows how they will react.” I huffed in annoyance and leant back in the chairs we were now sitting in. Jasper stood up and he said  
“Let me make a few calls, maybe they can get me a place or a name.” Carlisle and I both nodded. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath. Why did this have to be so complicated?  
What interested me about Jasper is that normally when you call a vampire a tracker they can locate anyone anywhere in the world. However Jasper worked a little differently. Find a fresh scent and he won't lose it, even in the water; he will always have that scent locked in. However if he didn't have a fresh scent he would use resources like a Private Investigator might, some of the things he had done amazed me.   
I sat there for an hour just thinking and not really moving. All these possibilities of what could be happening to Bella was running through my mind. It was driving me crazy. I needed to know where she was, I was getting desperate and I knew when I was desperate I did stupid things.  
By the time I got up from the chair it had been three more hours. Walking outside I walked along the back porch and sat on the swing. It rocked as I gently sat down. I leant my elbows on my knees and huffed. Everything was so frustrating. The back door opened and I looked up to see Jasper. He smiled at me softly and I asked  
“Have you heard anything?” He shook his head  
“Not yet, it will take some time.” I sighed   
“I know, I’m just hoping that she won't be dead when we find her, or worse dying.” Jasper nodded  
“I know how you feel, but it is best to think positive, if you always hold onto hope not matter how small it will always be there.” I nodded and before I could respond his phone rang. He pulled it out and answered  
“Hello” I listened in  
“Mr Whitlock Sir, we have found a Phil Dwyer, in Seattle. One of his last credit card transactions was in La Push a few days ago. He was filled up on petrol” I stood up from the swing and looked at Jasper, he looked at me and he asked  
“Do you have an address?”  
“Yes sir, he has an apartment but his has a storage facility on the other side of town. It appears he only brought it two weeks ago.” Jasper smiled  
“Thank you, I will be in touch.” He hung up the phone and I asked  
“So we are going to Seattle.” Jasper nodded  
“Yes we are going to Seattle, first lets fill in your family shall we.” I nodded my head and we walked inside. Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett were already waiting for us inside. Emmett smiled and said  
“I am coming with you, I am going to get my little sister back.” I couldn’t help but return his smile  
“I am going to stay here with Rose and Esme, set up medical supplies in case she is injured.” Carlisle spoke and I looked at him. I then looked at Esme and she walked over to me. She pulled me into a hug and said  
“You go get our girl back.” I nodded my head and hugged her back tightly.


	22. Searching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything to do with Twilight.

Chapter 22: Searching

Edward's POV

We decided to drive to Seattle since we had no idea what kind of condition Bella would be in, she might be completely human again, she could be a vampire again, we didn't know. Driving would take longer but Jasper was an insane driver, worse than me. He was breaking every driving law you could think of just to get us there as soon as possible and I was glad he was.

I was nervous, I was angry; I wanted to be there already. I was clenching my fists in my lap trying to stay calm, but I knew as soon as I saw her I would finally relax and calm down. Looking over at Jasper he said "when we get there we need to be careful" I nodded my head "if these people need Bella for something or plan on killing her, they will either move her or they will kill. I suggest we sneak in first, locate Bella and then get out ok." I nodded again

"Edward I know you are angry but don't go on a feeding frenzy, you know Bella won't like that." I sighed at Emmett, and I knew he was right; I hadn't had a single drop of human blood since she had come into my life, and she had created a better me. I know she was happy about that, that I had given it up for her and I didn't want to ruin that now.

Esme's POV

Sitting on the couch I held the photo album in my hands. Bella's name was perfectly imprinted on the front along with her birth year. The book was a bit old and was worn in places but it was so perfect and special. Bella had given it to me two weeks after she had found me. She had said she was going to wait till our first mother's day together but she couldn't wait. I had been so over the moon that if I was human I would have cried.

The book contained photos from the day she was born till the day she became a vampire. I had taken a photo of her with Edward just sitting in his arms the day they got back from LA. Look at the loose photo in my hand I opened up the album to the back page. There was plenty more room which I intended to fill with many more photos. I looked at the photo of her from her 19th birthday, smiling and posing for the camera. She looked so beautiful.

Slipping in the new photo I took a black pen and underneath wrote 'Bella and Edward – 20 years old' and the date it was taken. I smiled at the photo and closed the book. I missed my daughter so much, I hoped she would come home safely I couldn't lose her again.

Rose hadn't come out of her room since the boys left, she was missing Bella as much as I was, and Carlisle had sadly been called into work at the hospital so we were left home alone. I had tried to keep myself busy but that hadn't worked. I needed a distraction.

Closing the book I placed it on the table when the door bell rang. I stood up and walked downstairs to answer the door. Pulling it open it surprised me when I came face to face with Charlie Swan. What on earth was here doing here?

Bella's POV

My throat was parched, I was starving and exhausted. It felt like the basement all over again. Being chained down sucked worse than it did being tied to a chair. I was leaning up against the wall my eyes dropping, I was trying to keep them open, and who knows what would happen if I fell asleep.

The door opened and in walked Renee. She was smiling as she always was and took a seat on the stool across from me. She sighed before speaking "oh dear Bella you don't look so well?" I glared at her

"I wonder why?" I snapped. She chuckled

"Oh don't be such a sour puss. If you hadn't escaped in the first place when Frank had you locked up you would be in pain right now it would have ended all those months ago and you would be a forgotten memory." I pulled myself up and looked up at her. Then I remembered something, Renee had been pregnant only a few months ago, if she was still she would be showing. Glancing at her stomach she didn't have a belly. I leant forward slightly and asked

"So was it a boy or a girl?" She frowned

"What do you mean?" I sighed

"You now DEAD baby you moron! What else?" She stood up

"Don't her dare speak about my baby girl, it is your fault she is dead, it is your fault that my child will never be born, you are a murderer!" I was surprised that I didn't care, her words didn't do anything

"Well I guess you raised me well, mother like daughter..." I paused "oh wait your not my mother, your just another lying money whore, was it even Charlie's baby? Or one of your man-side-sluts?" she walked over and slapped me across the face. My head swung to the side and I laughed "Oh mama has a swing, who would know." She didn't say another word before she stormed out. I slumped back against the wall and mumbled "come one Edward, where are you?" Close my eyes I finally let sleep overtake me.

Esme's POV

This Charlie in front of me was very different; he was older but still had his handsome features about him. He cleared his throat and said "Hello Esme." I didn't reply I just lifted my hand up and slapped him, not with my full force but hard enough to leave a mark. He grabbed at his face and gasped in pain

"I haven't seen you in 20 years after you lied and led me on and also stole my child and all you can say is hello. What on earth is wrong with you and how dare you show up here? What do you want?" He looked at me shocked for a moment before he cleared his throat once again

"Um I was wondering if Bella was here, I haven't heard from her in some weeks and I was worried." I sighed, he had no idea what was going on. I knew that he knew about vampires and that he was on Bella's side but I didn't want to talk to him. I sighed

"Come on in, I will explain" however he was Bella's father and I couldn't just slam the door in his face.

Leading him upstairs to the sitting area I sat down and he sat on the couch across from me. He gulped and said "your home is beautiful Esme, you have done well for yourself." I sighed

"Thank, it only took seven years to get over you and know that I most likely would never see my daughter again." He sighed

"I didn't want to take her Esme, I wanted her to know you as her mother by my parents and Renee's parents pushed and pushed so I just gave in and left. You didn't even try to make any contact with her anyway." I glared

"I did try, I search for you for seven years and when I found her I found her in a park with Renee and she was calling her mummy. It broke my heart, and almost killed me and because of you I now sit here today a vampire. But in some way I thank you, because if you hadn't done all those things I would never have met Carlisle and I might not have the daughter I have today." Charlie looked a little taken back but he didn't ask me anything else just one thing

"Where is our daughter Esme?" I sighed and decided I better tell him.


	23. Hatred of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything to do with Twilight.

Chapter 23: Hatred For You

Bella's POV

They had finally brought me a meal, well it wasn't even that, it was more like scraps that were left over. There was a piece of stale bread and a tiny bowl of what looked like vomit, it tasted like crap but it was food, I was starving so I ate it. I figured out afterwards I shouldn't have because I won't up with a cotton ball being held to my arm with tape. Bloody assholes are drugged me.

I had no idea how long I had been in the dark room but it felt like a very long time, it could have been hours, days or weeks but I couldn't tell. I was so tired and still so hungry that I was barely awake. All I really wanted was for that door to fly open and in storm Edward coming to my rescue. Lying on the floor I could hear the sound of footsteps coming towards my door.

The door opened quietly and was shut again and I opened my eyes to see a man, I sat up hoping to see Edward but I was disappointed, it wasn't Edward it was that moron Phil. He stood there with a sadistic grin of his face. He looked excited and happy. I pulled myself up against the wall and asked

"What the hell do you want you piece of shit?" He chuckled

"Oh come now Bella, don't be so mean to your captive or I will make you regret it." I glared at him

"What are you gonna do, beat me, go ahead." He walked forward

"It's an idea but I have one much worse for you." He stopped a few feet in front of me and his smile widened. I had to admit I was feeling slightly scared.

Esme's POV

Looking at Charlie I answered his question, where is our daughter? Taking a deep breath "we don't know Charlie, she was kidnapped a few days ago and we haven't seen her since, the boys have a lead on her, they think she is being held in an abandoned warehouse in Seattle but we are unsure." Charlie was silent, he didn't say anything. He stood up and walked over to the closets window, he stared out the window

"Do you have any idea who is behind it?" I nodded even though he wasn't looking at me

"Yeah we think it is Renee."

"I cannot believe that all of this has happened, I mean when I first met Renee she was a young, charming woman who wouldn't hurt a lying. How has so much changed in twenty years?" I frowned

"Oh yes I know how charming she can be, making your run off with her with our child." He turned to look at me and said

"Esme have I ever apologised for that." I shook my head

"No, no you haven't ever apologised but I don't care about that anymore, the only thing I care about is getting my daughter back, now if you know anything that can helps us do that then tell us otherwise I don't really feel like talking to you." He shook his head and sat back down on the couch not saying another word.

I heard the wheels of a car come up the driveway and I couldn't help but smile. It had to be Carlisle. Jumping up I rushed down the stairs and out the front door. I stood on the porch as Carlisle smiled at me and rushed over. He wrapped his arms around me and asked

"Have you heard anything from our boys?" I shook my head

"No, however Charlie showed up, he is in the living room." Carlisle frowned

"Yes I noticed a car as I pulled up, how long has he been here?"

"Not long, maybe half an hour, he wanted to know what has been going on with Bella." Carlisle nodded and took my hand. We walked into the house and went to wait for some news to come.

Bella's POV (RAPE SCENE BELOW)

He reached out and grabbed my arm, he pulled me roughly against him and I tried to push him away. He gripped me tightly and chuckled. He pulled my back to his chest and held me, locking my arms so I couldn't fight back. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he was too strong. I hated being a fucking human. He laughed in my ear "Keep struggling baby, I like'em with fight." I tried to shove him off me but I wasn't succeeding.

He shoved me down on my hands and knees and I tried to get away but he grabbed my chains and pulled me closer to the wall. He tightened them so I couldn't pull away. He laughed and stood behind me. His hands moved on my ass and I shivered in disgust, I couldn't believe what was going to happen.

He slipped his hands down and over my thighs and around to the front of my jeans, he undid the button and I tried to pull away. The chains were too tight; I could feel the tears pool in my eyes, why did this have to happen. He pulled down my pants along with my underwear and he smiled.

He leaned over me and whispered in my ear "you are so fucking perfect aren't you, well you won't be so perfect when I am finished with you." I heard his viper and before I could say or think he thrust inside of me. I cried out in pain, it had fucking hurt. He grunted

"Oh fuck your tight." He pulled out and slammed back in and all I could feel was pain.

I don't know how long it continued, but tears poured down my face, I squeezed my eyes closed praying that this wasn't real that this wasn't happening but nothing stopped it. My whole body ached with pain and he thrust his cock in me. I felt dirty and disgusting, because of what this piece of filth was doing to me.

Finally the pain ended and he pulled out. I didn't open my eyes but I could hear the sound of his panting breath. He groaned and said "I will be back again sweet girl. You are mine now you stupid bitch." He shoved me to the ground and walked out. I heard the sound of the door slamming and I sighed in relief and began to cry. I started crying, I hadn't cried so hard in years.

I wanted Edward, I wanted my mum, I wanted my family but I didn't even know if they were coming. What if they couldn't find me? Was I going to die? Was I going to be stuck with Phil for the rest of my life? Will I die never telling Edward that I loved him?

Yeah I loved him and the last words I had said to him were ones filled with hate. I just wanted to tell him that I was sorry, that I could never be with anyone else but him. He made me whole and happy. I just wanted to tell him that and if I died then I would be fine. Just so say those words.

Curling up into a ball I cried and cried, it never seemed to end my crying. But it finally did when I feel asleep. When I feel asleep with my pants and underwear still at my knees. With Phil's cum still coming out of me. I didn't dream, I didn't see anything. I was just surrounded in darkness in my sleep. That was something I was thankful for.


	24. Jail Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything to do with Twilight.

Chapter 24: Jail Break

Edward's POV

Taking a deep breath I nodded at Jasper and he responded. We would all split up and search the warehouse for Bella. If we didn't find her we were to wait back outside. Hopefully we wouldn't get spotted. Opening the side door we stepped in. Jasper going one way and me another. Taking a deep breath all I could smell were a bunch of different human scents mixed together, the only problem with finding Bella is that I didn't know her human scent as well as her vampire scent, normally the scents are similar to human when you're a vampire but mixed with decay and death however Bella probably wasn't a vampire anymore. Once scent I did recognise though was Renee's, she was my best bet in finding Bella so I followed her scent.

Making my way quietly and quickly down the halls, I checked every door I came to, locked or not I checked. The deeper I went into the warehouse the stronger Renee's scent got, I was getting closer. It was then I smelt it. I smelt blood and I knew whose it was. Bella's. Taking off quickly in that direction that the smell was coming from I came to a lab. Inside the lad were three people in white lab-coats working with blood. It was Bella's blood I could tell but there was no Bella.

I huffed in frustration and kept on walking. The next door I came too I smelt two scents I knew, one was Renee and that other bastard Phil's scent. I decided to skip the stealth and go straight for violence. Kicking open the door they both jumped in fright but before either of them could react I threw Phil into a wall and knocked him out and had Renee up against the wall by her throat. She squirmed against me and I growled "where is she?! Where is Bella?" I loosened my grip so she could speak

"I can take you too her, she is in a basement locked up." I growled and said

"I don't need your help." I smashed her head into the wall and she fell to the ground. As I went to walk out I caught a whiff of a new scent, a scent that had to be Bella's. I leant down towards Phil and sniffed. Her scent was all over him, what the hell had he done to her. Walking out of that room and I jammed the door so nobody could get in and out before I followed Bella's scent. I made my way through corridor after corridor and I ran into Jasper. He looked at me and asked

"Anything?" I nodded

"Yeah I have got a scent that smells like Bella but I'm not a hundred percent sure if it is or not." He nodded and began following me. We reached a set of stairs that went down and we ran down them coming to a door. The scent was a lot stronger standing next to the door this had to be where she was. Emmett then appeared behind us and said

"Hey they are looking for us, some guards found Renee out cold in her office." Jasper glared at me

"I thought we agreed on stealth." I shrugged

"I was getting impatient." He frowned at me before I looked back at the door. Grabbing the handle I forced the door open. The room was black, all of the lights were turned off and I could smell blood and sex. If I wasn't for my vampire eyes I wouldn't have noticed the small figure curled up on the floor. Rushing over it was Bella. She was asleep I shook her gently to wake her up "Bella, Bella wake up it's me, it's Edward." Bella opened her eyes and flinched at first when I touched her. She saw me and gasped. She jumped at me, falling into my lap and wrapping her arms around me.

Holding her close I noticed the condition she was in and how her underwear and pants were pulled down. Gently stroking her I pulled them back up so she was covered and just held onto her. She was safe now. Safe in my arms, now all we had to do was get here home. Picking her up I held her bridle style in my arms and we walked out of the room.

There was no time for details; we would find them out later. As we made our way out I turned to Emmett and Jasper when we arrived at the car, "burn the warehouse to the ground." They nodded and turned to do so. I hoped Renee burned in there but I had a feeling she would escape.

Climbing into the car I kept Bella on my lap. I wasn't letting her go anytime soon. As I closed the door Bella's hands gently grabbed my face and she pulled my lips to hers, at the moment I would give her anything and if all she wanted was me than that was what she would have.

It felt perfect to have her lips against mine, they were so smooth, soft against mine like they always had been but they were fragile. She was human so I had to be careful. As she pulled away from the kiss she said "I am sorry Edward, sorry for everything I said." I smiled and shook my head

"Don't worry about it, I forgave you the instant you said it." She smiled softly at me I pecked her lips softly. She curled back up into my chest just as the boys climbed into the car. Emmet looked back at her and asked

"How you feeling baby sis?" She smiled at him

"A lot better now that I am with you guys" she looked at Jasper "I am Bella by the way." He smiled at her

"Jasper, pleasure to meet you ma'am." She leant back into me and Jasper started the car.

The drive was silent besides from the radio, Jasper stopped off a Burger King and we got Bella some food, I had no idea when she had last eaten or drink but she inhaled the first lot and wanted more. I made her slow down on the second I didn't want her to be sick.

She fell asleep before we got back home. Quietly and carefully I picked her up in my arms and at a human pace carried her into the house. Esme dashed over to us kissing her daughter on the cheek and followed me upstairs. She ushered me out of the room so that she could clean her up a bit and change her clothes. I just sat outside her room not wanting to be any further away from her.

Esme left the room and she smiled at me "she is awake and wants you." I nodded and stood up. Esme hugged me which I returned and she whispered "thank you for bringing my baby girl home." I smiled

"I am glad I was able to." She pecked my cheek and disappeared leaving me alone. I stepped into Bella's bedroom and she looked a lot better, she was clean and lying in bed in one of my t-shirts which made me smile. Walking over I kicked off my shoes and laid down beside her in bed. She opened her eyes and smiled at me

"Hi." I smiled back

"Hello to you too." She shuffled over and placed herself right against me, I kissed her forehead and she said

"Edward I need you to do something for me." I nodded my head

"Anything Bella, I would do anything for you love." She smiled

"I know which is why I am asking for you to turn me back into a vampire, I can't do this, I can't be a human, I need to be a vampire." I sighed

"Bella are you sure this is what you want? I mean last time you didn't get a choice but you get one now, are you sure this is what you want?" she nodded her head

"This is what I want more than anything, and not just so I can stop Renee but so I can be with you forever, so that I can be with my mum forever. So that I don't have to be the weak link." I frowned

"Bella you are not weak, you are anything but weak." She shook her head

"Yes I am, I was locked up in that bloody cell and Phil forced me, he forced me on my hands and knees and he took what was only meant for you." I froze at her words. He what?! HE TOOK WHAT! I was fuming, I was now seriously pissed, now I understood why Bella's scent had been all over that bastard, the asshole had raped her.

Pulling Bella closer I said "I will keep you safe and I swear to God I will rip that son of a bitches head off, we can do it together." She smiled

"I love you Edward." I smiled back at her. I had no idea how she could be so calm right now, how was she letting me touch her so easily touch her after what had happened. Slipping out of my train of thought I realised what she had just said. Bella had just told me that she loved me. She loved me. I smiled and said

"I love you too Bella, I love you so much." I kissed her again but it deepened. We held on tightly to each other, not wanting to let go. I wanted to devour her, take away her pain from what had happened, I wanted to show her my love but I knew she had to heal, she needed to heal. But at least now she was safe at home with me.


	25. Once Again Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything to do with Twilight.

Chapter 25: Once Again Dead

Bella's POV

I was cold, I felt freezing really but I felt safe and that was all that I wanted right now, was to feel safe. Opening my eyes I felt the warmth of the sun on my back and cold stone beneath me. At first thought, I thought that Edward saving me was a dream but when the cold stone moved I realised I was lying on Edward. I looked up at him and he smiled "good morning love." I smiled back and snuggled back into him, I didn't care if I was cold I just wanted him.

He leaned down and kissed me head "are you hungry?" I was about to speak when my stomach grumbled for me. Edward chuckled and sat up "come on, Esme has been cooking and it is stinking out the house." I huffed

"Fine." I climbed out of bed and saw I was in one of Edward's shirts and nothing else. I didn't remember much after the car; it was a bit of a blur. I looked at him and asked "did you happen to change me?" he shook his head

"No Esme did, she kicked me out so she could help you clean up." I nodded and walked over to the dresser and pulled out of shorts. I slipped them on underneath the shirt and brushed my hair quickly. I walked over to Edward and he wrapped his arm around me as we made our way downstairs. He walked slowly for me, making sure I was ok. This was a new Edward to me, not how he was caring or showing affection, but the caution and the kind of paranoid Edward. It was like he thought every little thing was going to hurt me.

We made it downstairs and the whole family was waiting. Rose jumped up when she saw me and stopped right in front of me. Gently she pulled me in for a hug and I hugged her back. I was back home where I was safe, no one would be hurting me again. If anything I would be hurting them once I was a vampire again. Emmett was next in line for a hug but he wasn't gentle. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up off the ground and swung me around. I squealed in delight and everyone chuckled but Edward

"Emmett be careful you could hurt her." Emmett frowned and put me down. I glared at Edward and said

"Edward I may be human again but I am not a porcelain doll, I won't break if you touch me." Edward sighed and I rolled my eyes and asked "now where is she?" but before anyone could respond she came dashing out of the kitchen smiling at me.

"Oh my baby girl, you look so much better today, I am so glad you are back baby, I missed you and I was so worried about you." She pulled me in for a big hug and I smiled. I had missed her too.

"I missed you as well mum." She pulled back and asked

"Are you hungry? I made some food, well not some but a lot." I chuckled and nodded

"Yep I am starving." I grabbed Edward's hand and made him come into the kitchen with me, well I didn't make him but I wanted him too. He came along with no complaints and sat down beside me at the table. Esme placed a spread in front of me and I rubbed my hands together

"YUM!" Edward and Esme smiled at me and they both sat with me while I ate. I had a feeling that they would make sure I wouldn't be left alone again anytime soon.

Once I had finished eating Carlisle checked me over. Making sure there was nothing wrong with me and that I had no physical damage. Once he was happy Edward and I went back upstairs. I decided to I wanted to have a bath and Edward decided to join me. He filled the bath with hot water and bubbles and I stripped down. My skin was covered in a few bruises, nothing terrible but I could see in Edward's eyes that he was upset that they covered my flesh. I climbed into the hot water and moaned at the feeling. It felt great.

Edward hopped in behind me and pulled me up against his skin. My back to his chest. He picked me the sponge and gently began to run it up and down my arms, chest and stomach. It felt nice and we lay in silence for awhile before I asked "can we talked about me becoming a vampire please." Edward sighed

"Why are you in such a rush to become a vampire again?" I frowned

"Why are you so against me becoming a vampire again?" he leaned his head on my shoulder

"No it's not that I don't want you to be a vampire, it's what I said last night, all of us in this house never had a choice whether or not we wanted to be a vampire, now you have a second chance to live your human life and you are asking me to turn you back into a monster." He removed his head from my shoulder and kissed my neck softly "plus I like the feel of the warmth of your skin, I like the sound of your heart fluttering in your chest, plus seeing those beautiful brown eyes makes me smile, see a human you compared to a vampire you fascinates me." I rolled my eyes at him playfully

"Oh so I see, you just like the fact that I can't boss you around physically because now I am human." He chuckled in my ear

"No that isn't it, however if you can give me one good reason why you want to be a vampire than I will do it." I took his hand in mine and said

"I will give you more than one, my mother who I have only recently found is a vampire and I don't want her to have to watch me get old and die, two, I have finally found a place where I belong, as a human with my human friends I was unhappy, I didn't have any real friends, they were only there because of my money and now I have a real family that loves me and third," I paused and turned around in the bath to face him "my third reason for wanting to become a vampire is you." Edward smiled softly "You, Edward are the main reason I want to be a vampire, I love you Edward, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I know that if I have you by my side I can get through anything." I leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine.

As I pulled away he nodded his head "yes, I will do it." I smiled

"Well that didn't take much." He shook his head and smiled at me before pulling me back in for another kiss. Our bath was interrupted when Emmett knocked of the door and yelled

"Hey you two, stop humping or whatever and get dressed, Bells you have a visitor." I sighed and looked at Edward. I pecked him once more of the lips and we climbed out of the bath, the water was getting cold anyway.

Once we were dressed we walked downstairs, I was feeling a lot better and my mood seemed to be affecting Edward's because he didn't look as worried. As we got downstairs Esme called out for me. I walked into the sitting room and there sat my mum, Carlisle and my dad. My face lit up and I yelled "DAD!" Charlie smiled and he jumped up. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him hugging him tightly. He hugged me back and he kissed me on the head

"I am so glad you are alright Bella, I was so damn worried about you." I sighed

"I fine dad I swear, just a little shaken up." I looked up and he frowned

"Bella your human." I nodded

"Yeah but not for mum longer." His frown didn't disappear

"Why for not much longer? Your human again, we can sort all of this crap with Renee and you can come back to LA." I shook my head

"No dad, I am staying here and Edward and I have agreed that he would turn me back, I want to be a vampire and be here. But that doesn't mean I don't love you dad because I do, I just want to be here." He sighed

"Ok, I understand I was just hoping when all of this was over everything would go back to normal but I guess now this is your home not with me." I smiled at my dad

"You will always be a part of my home dad, and I promise you will see me, I will come visit all the time that you will get sick of me." He nodded and hugged me again.

"So when are you going to, you know?" he asked me. I looked at Edward and he said

"I just need to hunt and get my strength up." I nodded

"Well you go do that, I will see you soon." Edward nodded and kissed me goodbye before disappearing with Emmett. Charlie and I sat down and just talked. I told him about what had happened and he told me the few things that he had found out about. Which wasn't much and it didn't help that I already knew all of it.

We sat there and talked for an hour or so before Esme made us some lunch. We sat in the dining room and talked about anything but Renee. Esme and Carlisle sat with us and it was the most fun I had had in a long time, having both of my parents and Carlisle, who was also like a father to me made me finally feel like my whole family was together.

As Edward returned home Jasper reappeared again with a worried look on his face. Edward walked over to me and kissed my cheek. Edward looked up at Jasper after he greeted me and asked "are you sure?" Jasper nodded

"What is the matter?" Edward sighed and nodded at Jasper, Jasper stepped forward and explained

"Renee didn't burn in the warehouse fire like we thought she would, neither did Phil. Turns out that she has been working for Aro Volturi, for those of you who don't know who he is Aro and his two brothers have been trying to create a group of vampires who can enforce the vampire law, however he hasn't been having much luck. What joins Renee and the Volturi I don't know, my contact is looking into it though." I stood up from my seat

"What is that bitch up too?" Esme frowned

"Bella language." I rolled my eyes

"I am sorry mum but I am so confused, she told me she is trying to find a way to become immortal through my blood and now she is working with a group of vampires. What the hell?" Carlisle stood up

"Well maybe we should find out, Jasper do you think you could get some of your contacts to keep track of Renee and the Volturi?" Jasper nodded

"Of course, I will get right on it." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and asked

"Do you want it to happen now?" I nodded

"Yes, I think instead of waiting we need to do it now. If something were to happen and I was still human I don't want to be a liability for you all." He nodded "but I think Charlie should leave, I don't want him to see this." He nodded again

"I will wait for you upstairs ok." I smiled and pecked his cheek. I turned to Charlie and he stood beside the window on his phone. I walked up to him and asked

"Dad, are you ok?" he nodded

"Yeah I am ok, it's just still hard to believe how much Renee has changed, I did love her at one point and I think I still do, I just wished that none of this had happened." I sighed

"I know, so do I, however there is nothing we can do about it now. Are you staying at a hotel?" he nodded "well why don't you go back and rest, relax, just have some time to yourself. I will call you if anything happens ok." He looked at me before pulling me into a hug

"I love you Bella." I smiled

"Love you too dad." Once Charlie had left Esme walked up beside me and squeezed my hand

"You ready, Carlisle and Edward are waiting upstairs" I nodded

"Why is Carlisle..." before I could finish Esme spoke

"Carlisle will be there just in case Edward doesn't stop, just in case." I took a deep breath and realised I was in fact nervous, the first time the pain hurt like a bitch but going through it a second time was something that no vampire had ever experienced.

Esme held my hand all the way upstairs and as well walked into our bedroom I smiled at Edward. We walked over to the bed and I laid down. I still had on Edward's shirt and a pair of shorts so I was comfortable. Carlisle stepped up and said

"I'm going to try some morphine, see if it can numb the pain." I nodded my head and laid back. I got comfortable on the bed Carlisle knelt down beside me and gently inserted the needle. I frowned at the sting and Edward came to stand on my other side. "Just give it a few minutes to spread." Edward nodded and he smiled at me. He leaned down and kissed my lips and whispered

"In a few days we can go hunting, maybe take down a mountain lion or a bear. Sound like fun?" I smiled and nodded

"Yeah it does." I kissed his lips again and Edward took a deep breath. He placed his face in my neck and kissed my throat gently. We sat still for a minute or two and then Carlisle nodded. Edward kissed my throat one more time before I felt his teeth against my throat. I closed my eyes and felt him bite down. I gasped in pain but also in pleasure. My God


	26. Attacking Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything to do with Twilight.

Chapter 26: Attacking Ice

My eyes snapped opened. Edward was still sitting beside me, he held onto my hand, Esme and Carlisle stood in the Carlisle, it looked as if no time had passed at all. Carlisle stepped forward and asked "how do you feel?" I took a deep breath

"I feel great." He frowned "Why what's wrong?" He looked to Edward and Edward said

"Bella I bit you not even five minutes ago." I shook my head

"No, that can't have happened, it has have to been three days." Everyone shook their heads. Why couldn't anything just be normal for a change? I pushed myself up so I was sitting up and held my throat, it hurt slightly, I knew I would need to feed but first I wanted to know what the hell was going on with me. Looking to Carlisle I asked

"Have you ever heard of this happening before?" he shook his head

"It could be something to do with the fact that you have already been a vampire, but there is no way to know. I have never heard of a vampire becoming human before either, we really have no way of knowing. Let's just hope that everything works out. Now Edward why don't you take Bella and go hunting, she needs her strength." Edward nodded and Carlisle and Esme left us alone in our room. Edward turned to me and asked

"You ready to go take down a mountain lion?" I nodded. He smiled at me I returned it. I kissed him softly before climbing off the bed I pulled on some pants and skipped the shoes, no point in them. We took off out of the house, we ran through the trees and I smiled at the feeling. Even though I had only been a vampire for a short while, than human for a little bit after that, being able to run this fast was thrilling and surprising, extremely relaxing.

Edward kept an eye on me the whole time. He never left me out of his sight the whole time. Once we both had fed we were heading back when Edward's phone rang. He stopped running and answered it "hey Carlisle" I listened in

"Where are you and Bella?"

"We are on our way home, why?" Edward replied

"Jasper just got a call from his contact, Aro Volturi is heading towards us now, get back to the house as soon as possible. We have to get prepared." I looked at Edward concerned. Edward hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket

"Come on lets go." I nodded and we took off running. Half way to the house I caught the scent. Renee. I stopped in my spot and growled. I was going to get that bitch right now. I took off before Edward had a chance to notice that I had stopped.

Running through the forest I came to a clear opening. Renee stood there in the centre of the field. I stopped about 50 meters from her. She stood there confident and smiling. She folded her arms and asked "so you are a vampire again? Lucky you." I glared

"Yes I am, and all you are is a human, I can snap you like a twig. There is nowhere for you to run now Renee." She laughed

"Oh there are plenty places for me to run, but I have one question, why did you come alone?"

"They all probably know where I am now, they are probably on their way, they only reason I didn't wait for my family is because I know that they would be the ones to stop me from killing you and I don't want anyone in my way." She sighed

"Oh Bella, still so stupid and young, you really shouldn't have come alone. I didn't." Before I could react she was surrounded by a ground of vampires. Vampires I didn't even notice or sense. They all stood there confidently and were all wearing long black cloaks. Growling in frustration Renee spoke up "Bella I would like you to meet some friends of mine, this group is known as the Volturi, I believe they are the police of sorts for your kind." I frowned

"Trying to be you mean." A man stepped forward and he smiled

"Oh Renee your daughter is just how you described her, full of life and attitude." I glared at him and snapped

"I am not her daughter!" He chuckled

"Oh temper, temper." Renee chuckled as well and I could feel my temper beginning to flare. I went to attack but a hand grabbed my arm. I turned my head to find Edward standing next to me. He looked down at me with worried eyes. On my other side stood my mother, with Carlisle just behind her, Rosalie and Emmett were directly behind me and Jasper stood with them. I heard a few growls and I turned to see massive wolves. They growled loudly as they took up a defensive line beside us. Carlisle smiled at me softly

"They are here as a favour, I will explain later." I nodded my head and turned back to Renee and her friends! The man glared

"You have brought werewolves to help you Carlisle, how disgusting, working together with our mortal enemies." Carlisle shrugged

"It's better than having to deal with the likes of you." Aro glared but before another word could be said I yelled

"Enough! This is between me and that bitch, no one else needs to die." Renee shook her head

"Isabella you still don't get it, all of this is much bigger than me and you, so much bigger. You were meant to be a part of my plans but you are just becoming a pain in my ass so it's time, honey, it is time for you to be completely dead." I growled. Not answering I just attacked. Running straight for her I saw the fear in her eyes as I came running. She took off running in the other direction and the Volturi came at me. I could feel my family beside me and I could feel the pound of the wolves' feet behind me as well.

The first vampire got close to me and I punched him in the face, I shattered his face and he fell to the ground dead. However the next vampire flipped me and I landed on my back. His hand came down towards my throat but I smacked his hand out of the vampire and kicked his legs out beneath him. I jumped up and slammed my foot onto his throat. I grabbed his hair and ripped his head from his body. Tossing it o the side I continued my fight through.

People were fighting around me but nothing mattered to me but killing Renee. I spotted Renee stilling running away, she was almost at the forest by then. I growled and took off after her. I would get her and kill her. When I got to her she was in the forest.

She tripped over a root and I stopped above her. She rolled over and she was looking up at me, she was scared now and she should be. Nothing was going to stop me now. Grabbing her by her shirt I shoved her up against the nearest tree. I heard a crack, I knew I broke a bone with the force and I smiled "not so cocky now are we Renee, now that the shoe is on the other foot, now that your lie is at risk everything seems different doesn't it." I leaned in close "goodbye Renee, enjoy hell." I leaned my mouth down to her throat but before my teeth could make contact she yelled

"Wait! Wait! I will tell you anything you want to know, just don't kill me please." I pulled away

"Fine answer me this, what is this whole thing about? Why are the Volturi working with you?" She took a deep breath

"I was contacted by someone, someone rich with a lot of power who knew about vampires and the Swan family curse. You were only 15 at the time. They needed someone in the family who they could use, I wouldn't use Charlie, I loved him, however you weren't mine, I only ever treated you like a daughter for Charlie because you were all he had left of his prefect Esme. So when they only needed someone with Swan blood I would just wait until you were over 18. Go off to college and then Charlie would never notice that you were missing."

"What was the plan to turn me into a vampire and then kill me once you had what you needed?" she shook her head

"No, you weren't meant to become a vampire, I warned that moron not to kill you, we needed your human blood which is why we figured out how to turn you back into a human. At the warehouse we only got a small proportion. It wasn't till then that I met the Volturi, Aro finally came and met me face to face." I was still bloody confused

"What does Aro, someone who is already a vampire, need my blood which apparently can be used to create vampires?" Renee took a deep breath

"I don't know, he never explained it to me." I growled

"One last question who is this hidden partner of yours?" She shook her head

"I can't..." I squeezed her neck "I would if I could but I can't, please spare my life!" I shook my head

"Sorry but you have caused too much trouble for me." I leaned down and slammed my teeth into her neck. He screamed as the blood pooled in my mouth. Remembering the taste of human blood I dug my teeth in deeper.

I didn't notice anything around me until I was ripped off of her. I landed on the ground to see Aro man picking up Renee. She continued to scream, I was going to kill this fucking bitch. I jumped up but before I could run towards her two arms wrapped around me. It was Edward. I fort against me

"Let me go." He didn't

"No Bella, you can't beat Aro, we will get her one day but not today." Aro turned around and ran away. I stopped fighting and leant back against him.

"Is everyone ok?" He nodded

"No one on our side died, it is bloody amazing. However there is one person waiting for you. He begged for mercy." Edward took my hand and we turned back to go back to our family. We arrived there and I noticed Phil kneeling on the ground. He looked scared. Growling before anyone could react I snapped his neck and he fell to the ground dead. He was dead, that was one down finally. I would kill Renee, I would. Next time no one would stop me again. I loved Edward but he was getting in my way.


	27. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING

Prologue

Leaning against the porch railing I took a deep breath. It had been a few days since I had almost killed Renee and had killed Phil. My red eyes were now a colour mixed between red and gold. Seeing myself with red eyes again made me feel disappointed in myself, however I knew there was nothing to change. I hadn't really talked to anyone in the last few days.

Edward had been keeping an eye on me, he was hovering and it was annoying me. Taking a deep breath I heard the door open. I turned my head and saw Edward standing there. He smiled at me softly and I returned it, he walked over and asked "what you been doing missy?" I shrugged

"Nothing much, just thinking." He nodded. I pushed off the railing and turned to face him. He placed his hands on my waist and leaned down to kiss my lips softly. I placed my hands on his forearms and gently kissed him back. As we pulled back and leant his forehead against mine

"I am sorry that I have been hovering around you, I am just worried about you." I nodded

"I know, but don't worry I am perfectly fine." He smiled at me. He pulled me close and said

"I have a question for you." I nodded again

"Go ahead."

"What do you think if we took a trip, got away from everything, all of this and just have fun, relax, do some crazy things. I think it would be good if we just forget everything that has happened lately." I sighed. I knew what he was doing. He thought if he could take me away from everything that has happened that I would let it go, I wouldn't go after Renee again and I just wouldn't care. He was wrong dead wrong. I put a smile on my face

"I would love that." He smiled

"Great." He kissed my lips and turned to walk inside. I smiled after him until he walked inside.

I love Edward I did. I loved my family as well. But they all wanted to me just to forgive and forget but I couldn't do that. I needed to stop Renee before she, the Volturi, and their unknown partner did something that could be very bad. I didn't know their whole plan but I planned to find out what it was, I planned to stop them not matter what.

The hardest thing I knew I had to do was leave them behind. I knew I couldn't take Edward or my family, I needed to do this on my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is the end of Part 1 of the series!  
> Look out for the next story!


End file.
